Rage
by jay.142
Summary: In the heart of New York City Edward is a corrupt Criminal defense Attorney, he is vicious and cruel with every judge and cop in his back pocket. Meanwhile, Jasper was just released from prison. Both of these men want revenge. In this game of wits who will survive? Set eight years after Rampage. Dark themes. Please read and review.
1. November 6th, 2013

**Warning: This FF contains harsh language, mature themes, sexually suggestive content and it is a slash. Please be advised that if you are not over eighteen then you should not read.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight all the characters belong to SM.**

_Rage_

* * *

_November 6__th__, 2013 eight years later…_

I tapped my finger impatiently against my very expensive mahogany table. Ostentatious as the damn thing was my secretary had insisted that it looked good in my office. It matched the leather over-sized chair that I sat in; along with the tall book shelf with nearly a dozen books I haven't cared to open. Yes, it did indeed compliment the dreary office that screamed professionalism and exerted luxuriousness. Absentmindedly I read over the current court case my secretary had handed me. Easy enough to deal with, a man named Mr. Smith had raped his granddaughter and was trying to plead not guilty, although there was enough physical evidence to prove that he was. With the amount of money he was throwing at me it wouldn't be too hard to convince a jury that he was innocent.

My tapping ceased as I threw the file on my desk. "Seth, take this back to Tanya and tell her that I want Mr. Smith in my office at nine am sharp."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," Seth jumped, snatching the file away and nearly sprinting out of the room. Taking a deep breath I loosened my tie and took off my silk fitted Armani Jacket. If this were a normal day I would have yelled at Seth for not bringing me these files sooner. However, today was unlike any other day. My fingers twitched with anticipation as I willed myself not to think about where I'll be in a few hours. Moving out of my chair I stood in front of a large window looking out on the beautiful city of New York. Working as a corrupt defense lawyer certainly did have its perks. I had so much money I could afford to wipe my ass with hundred dollar bills. I can still recall certain mentally fucked up kid searching for his way out of the Asylum. Shuddering I push the image of a pale, skinny teenager nearly unrecognizable with bones protruding out of his flesh as he rambled insistently about the Archangel that haunted him.

I would never forget the sterile needles, intoxicating smell of disinfectants as they drugged me up and left me to rot in a cell for eighteen months. When I was no longer a threat, being dubbed cured I realized that pretending to be normal was essential to my survival. Soon I abandon the dark whispers of the night that beckoned me, ignored the hairs that stood at the back of my neck every time I felt Gabriel was near and instead religiously took my medication.

Many painful years of rejecting him and my love for Jasper went by. Carlisle had put me back in high school where I finished proudly. When I left for University I shared a dorm room with Garrett who taught me all about the wonders of sucking cock and anal sex.

After Yale Garrett and I had started this law firm with the money Carlisle had given me. In no time we moved to New York City and gain notoriety through crooked judges and police men ready to stick their cock into anything that moved.

Unethical? Perhaps, however it all paid off in the end.

Now, we were one of the most sought after defense lawyers in the whole damn city. E&G Criminal defense office racked in over a hundred million a year, with numerous Attorney's working for us, international board members and with every twisted judge in our back pockets we never lost a case. All the greatest criminals in the world wanted us to represent them. These men were no different than the Politicians and mass media organizations that ran our daily lives, the only differences was that they were honest about robbing people, raping and killing them. While the media advertised products we didn't need, the government officials legalized slave trades in third world countries. They all pulled the strings of society whereas we went along with it like puppets.

Not anymore though.

A homeless man shouldn't been thrown in jail just because he has a mental disorder and couldn't get access to his medication. Men who rape little girls shouldn't be put away or face capital punishment because watching fifteen year old girls dance around half naked in music videos is cool. If their desire is turned into a commodity with its own intrinsic value then why should he be punished for living it out? I chuckled to myself.

Very few people in the world thought like I did.

It wasn't normal to consider people conceptualized into power struggles through their everyday lives. So deep in thought I didn't hear the loud boisterous voice of my roommate and best friend Garrett. The door swung open, making me flinched when the devil himself waltzed into the room. With his tousled black hair and sharp brown eyes, he threw me a roguish smirk.

"What the fuck are you brooding about?" Garrett asked as he sat in my chair.

"Today's the day," I mumbled, bracing my hand against the glass window. Although we were over thirty stories high I kept my eyes firmly on the skyline.

It had been eight years, eight fucking years and finally _he_ was coming out of prison.

Garrett snorted and I whipped my head around to glare at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"You don't honestly think he'll remember you." He said. "Come on Edward, he's been in prison for eight years."

"He would never forget-"

"Fine," He cut in. "Let's say he does remember you. After everything you've done, do think he'll want to be anywhere near you?"

"Stay the fuck out of it, when I want your fucking opinion I'll ask." I fumed.

He scoffed. "Whatever. Just remember who was there to pick up the pieces while he was gone."

"Are you done?"

"Yes,"

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked stilled annoyed. If this day was like every other day I would have thrown him out or screamed at him, but since today was abnormal I let me anger simmer as I waited for him to tell me what he required.

His lip twitch, like he was fighting a smile. "Nah, I just wanted to see your pretty face."

I try not to but in the end I laugh. "Fucker,"

He came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist, brushing his cheek against mine. Inhaling deeply I relax into the embrace. "What time will you be home tonight?"

"I don't know, late probably."

"My mother is making her famous Casserole's and is requesting your presence. So I guess we can have food poisoning together."

I chuckled. "Come on, it isn't that bad."

"Say's the guy who had explosive diarrhea the last time we ate her cooking."

"Is this your way of persuading me to come tonight? Because I can tell you now, it isn't working."

"Please," He mock pouted. "As my best friend and the love of my life I need you to endure the family dinner with me."

I shifted, uncomfortable in his arms. "Garrett…"

"Sorry," His arms fell from my waist and he took a step back. "I always seem to say and do the wrong thing around you…Ugh, I should probably get back to work. Don't forget dinner tonight!" He called as he walked out of my office.

Running a hand through my hair I shoved whatever growing feelings I had in my chest back down. It wasn't the time to think about it because today was a very important day. Gathering whatever left over work I had, which included Jasper's file and clothing, I put in my brief case. Pressing one on the phone I heard it ring before my driver picked up.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen,"

"Is my private jet ready, Aro?"

"Yes, Sir, I have arranged a car to be waiting for you."

"Good," I hung up.

Grabbing my jacket and brief case I walked out of my office, Seth and Tanya swarmed me, both of them speaking at the same time. The three of us stalked towards the elevator.

"Your flight is ready, remember go to Gate B. I will text you everything you need to know about Mr. Smith-" Tanya rambled.

"They said that the jet couldn't serve meatloaf for dinner so I had them imported smoked ham instead-" Seth injected.

"I had your suitcase packed. Aro has it in the trunk." Tanya said.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Cullen," Seth asked.

"Yeah, there is." I looked at them both sternly. "Fucking relax."

They laughed.

"Take the night off, both of you. But, I need you here at eight am sharp and ready for Mr. Smith. I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow." I waved them off and got onto the elevator.

Yes, today was a very special day because in just a few hours I would set foot in a town I had sworn to forget and pick up the man who had haunted my dreams every night for the last eight years. Today I was heading back to Clallam County Corrections Facility in Washington.

* * *

Once the jet finally took off I started to relax in my seat.

The bundle of nerves made my stomach rolled as I reached into my pocket took out my prescription medication. Sucking in a deep breath I grabbed a bottle of water and choked the pills down eagerly. My chest tightened as I felt the familiar heat burn through my muscles and skin. Eight years and still the thought of going back into that hospital sent me into a panic. I can still remember being dragged away by those men and taken to the Asylum in Port Angeles. During my brief stay there I had quickly learned what behavior was acceptable and what wasn't. There I had truly learned what it would like to be in the depths of hell.

"Would you like your dinner now Mr. Cullen?" A cute flight attendant asked.

"No," I said brusquely, and she left.

My hand curled into a fist as I thought about the last couple of weeks. I couldn't keep anything down. I could barely eat after I got the news from Charlie that they were letting Jasper go free today. Six months after my release from the hospital I tried to visit Jasper every day in prison but he refused to fucking see me.

I would wait in the visiting room for hours until they forced me to go home. On top of that I always made sure he had money to buy cigarettes, snacks, tooth paste and whatever that needed to be bought. Clenching my fist tighter I tried to keep the emotions at bay because I didn't want to believe that Jasper hated me.

He couldn't.

Love was much stronger than hate.

After eight years I would make him fucking love me. Looking out the tiny window I watched as the sun began to set. For a long time I had let myself become normal. I had gone to university, graduated top of my class and finished with honors. In the end it didn't mean much if he wasn't there with me.

My phone vibrated, Garrett's number showing up on the screen. I saw that I had ten missed class from him. Turning my phone off, I shoved it back into my pocket. Although, he was my best friend Garrett never understood all of the shit I've been through.

He didn't know that I was a meandered fucker, who'd claw his way to the top or that I was a few pills away from being completely crazy.

No, he just couldn't comprehend what it was like to force smiles until my cheeks hurt or to act like I gave a shit, when really I wanted to kill someone.

"Mr. Cullen, our flight is landing in ten minutes are you sure there isn't anything you need." She asked.

"No," I barked at her.

Backing away she mumbled her apologies leaving me alone.

"Fuck," I hissed, running a hand through my hair.

I felt like I was sixteen again, finally seeing Jasper for the first time. All these thoughts kept bouncing around in my head. What if he wanted nothing to do with me? How could I make him love me again? Now that Peter was out of the picture I would defiantly have him all to myself. Would Jasper be okay with moving to New York with me? It's not like he had anywhere else to go.

Rubbing my temples I tried to ignore the tightening feeling in my pants. How joyous it would be to have him inside me again. I wondered if he still looked the same. Is his hair the dirty blonde mess I remember it to be or his eyes the deep pool of emotions, so captivating yet discomfiting? Through our distance my love for him had never died, just intensified.

I felt the plane jostle a little and that's when I realized that we were landing. My stomach lurched and I dry heaved as I tried to get my sentiments under control. Rubbing the sweat off my forehead, I took a long drink of the bottled water, my knee vaulted anxiously as I waited.

A few minutes later Aro walked over to me and opened the cockpit. Without hesitating I jumped out of my seat and together we went towards the Rolls Royce that was anticipating us. My hands shook as we drove from Washington Air Port to Clallam County Corrections Facility. Opening my brief case I took out Jasper's file, having already memorized it by heart, re-reading most of the information on there. He had four years probation period after he was released where he had to meet with a probation officer every month for an hour. Acting as his counsel he had to live with me and I was responsible for his well-being. Loosening my tie for the tenth time that evening, I mentally prepared myself for our reunion.

Jasper would be upset with me.

There was little doubt in my mind of that, how upset could only be determined by him.

"Would you like me to wait for you here, Mr. Cullen?" Aro asked.

Then I realized we were parked right outside the Correctional Facility. Straightening my tie again I put on my best poker face. "Yes, we will be out shortly."

Placing the file back in my brief case I slowly stepped out of the car, smoothed out my jacket and walked towards the entrance of the building. Looking around I saw the large gates menacingly standing over ten feet tall, large spikes of barbwire covering the top. There was nothing about this place that made me not want to come back. I nearly choked when I realized that this is seventh corner of hell and that I had sent Jasper here. Pushing those thoughts aside I went in, briefly talked to one of the officers, signing all of the release forms.

"You are aware that if Jasper breaks any of his probation dates that he will be charge with breach of contract and will be sent back to prison?" The Officer asked. He was a fat, balding stubby old man who probably hasn't seen his dick in years.

"I am his defense Attorney." I replied agitated. They didn't need to fucking debrief me.

"I know Mr. Cullen, but here it also says that you are responsible for him as his a surety." He stated gruffly.

"Listen, I grasp with great comprehension the way things work around here. Now, I am on a very tight schedule so if you could please require Mr. Whitlock that would be greatly appreciated."

He eyed me carefully. "Get prisoner 1244343 from the isolation cell."

My jaw clenched when I realized that they had put him down there. Swallowing my hatred for this place I waited patiently for them to arrive with Jasper. Fifteen minutes later the gates were finally opening.

Abruptly, I stood apprehensively, trying to get a glimpse of him as he came through the bars but the damn guards were in the way. My heart slammed violently against my chest when they moved aside to reveal what I had been aching to see for eight years. Immediately my eyes went to his beautiful halo of curls that surrounded his face, still the same color. His nose was still strong, cheeks arched and perfectly angled and his lips even now were a lovely, pouty and pink. Those exceptional orbs were sky blue and yet framed with thick blonde lashes. As he stepped closer they began taking off the cuffs around his wrist an ankles while telling him about when he was supposed to meet with the probation officer.

When he sauntered towards me I felt the rose tinted glasses I had been wearing fall off.

This _monster_ standing before me was not my Jasper.

From far away he looked exactly like he did from my youth, but now bile rose in my throat when I finally saw what he really looked like.

His skin was pasty pale, while his hair still lustrous and rich in color was shaggy, overgrown. The stubble on his face made him look old and haggard. I gasped when I saw an ugly scare, starting from his hair line it sliced through his eyebrow, deep down in to his cheek before it faded away on his chin. Many tribal tattoos weaved up and down his right arm, towards his collar bone, but it disappeared under his shirt. He was a solid mass of rough muscle and flesh, leaned and built like a brick house.

Yes, this impostor was not Jasper.

With cold dead eyes he stared back at me.

They had taken his soul. The light and happiness that once made his eyes crinkle in bliss were long gone. Worse than his stoic nature was his inability to find enjoyment in seeing his long lost friend and lover for the first time in years. Foolishly I had wished that Jasper would forget the past and love me like he once did, unconditionally in a drunken rapture.

Sorrowful I watched as he signed his own release papers, without paying much attention to me. Once that was finished Jasper changed into the clothes I had brought with me. Saying farewell to the guards he followed me back to the car.

In silence we sat side by side.

God, how I wanted to grab his hand and delightfully express my elation of finally having him here, but this beast would sooner claw my head off than touch me. Swallowing my disappointment I turned to look at him only to find me staring right back at me.

"You look different," I mumbled, trying to break the ice.

"I am," he drawled, that same southern voice making me knees go weak.

"So am I," I said. "Uhmm, I run my own Law firm now. Yeah, I can't believe it either." I laughed with hysteria. "It's called E&G Criminal Defense, we racked in over a hundred million a year, with numerous Attorney's working for us, international board members, you name it we got it. We will be living in New York is that okay with you?"

Blue eyes just gazed blankly at me.

"Right, well, we will be staying in my condo with my roommate Garrett," Under his intense stare I became flustered, my skin felt hot as I rambled about how we lived in Buswick New York, and about my expanding business until finally the words died in my mouth. The silence in the car was defining and I wondered if Jasper had been listening at all. Briefly I chanced a peep at him only to find him observing me, his eyes dull and completely devote of emotion.

This was beyond frustrating.

How could I prove to him that I was sorry when he wouldn't even talk to me?

"I know this is shit okay? I fucked up eight years ago and I'll try my best. I belong to you and I'll prove it every day if I have too. I promise."

No more words were exchanged after that.

* * *

It was after seven when we finally reached my apartment building.

Jasper seemed impressed as he walked through the threshold, viewing the chic yet tasteful hard wood floors, numerous paintings hung on the wall from Garrett's trip to Europe and South Africa. The stonewall fireplace enhanced the warmth, homey feel into the condo. When I first saw it I fell in love instantly, while Garrett wanted something more practical and apathetic, I desired this because it was so energetic. The rich oranges, yellows and red walls mixed perfectly with the radiant browns and shimmering beige.

I turned on my phone while Jasper looked around and saw a text Garrett sent stating that he was spending the night at his mother's house. Switching on the fireplace I watched as it gleamed, brightening up the entire living room.

Standing rather awkwardly Jasper waited for me to show him where his room was. Reluctantly I lead him towards the bedroom opposite to mine. It was simple, nice brown dresser with matching comforter and bed head board.

"I brought some of your clothes from your apartment in Forks before the landlord donated them." I said opening his closet for him. I neglected to mention that I had them for years. "These I bought in case they didn't fit anymore," Grabbing one of the many suits I bought I placed it on the bed. It was D&G and I knew Jasper would probably enjoy the silky stitching and the delicate fabric. Cautiously he touched it, callous fingers move up and down the sleeve making it oddly sensual. Suddenly he snatched his hand away, his expression turned unfathomable. The scare at the side of his face became ominous in the low lightening.

"Get out."

Completely stunned I stared at him, eyes comically wide. Glowering at me I knew there would be consequences if I didn't. If this were any other day I probably would have let him throw me out, thankfully today wasn't. Gutting my chin forward I kept my feet firmly planted on the floor.

We were going to settle this now, consequences be damned.

"No."

"I'm warnin' ya Edward," He snarled, but I darted forward quickly catching him in an unexpected embrace. My arms locked around his waist and I held on tightly.

"I love you, I love you," I muttered in his ear. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Stop."

"No," I sniffed, I didn't realize I was crying until I saw how damp Jasper's t-shirt was. "I've waited years to be with you. I'm sorry, I fucked up so badly. I regret it every day of my pathetic life but I need you! God, feel like a fucking kid again and guess what I still love you."

The air simmered around us and I knew he was getting angry. I could feel his heart jack-hammering into his chest as he struggled to remain in control.

"I don't love you," He hissed, moving swiftly he shoved me away and I fell back against the dresser. "Ya sent me back to depths hell after I had clawed my way out of it."

The blood pulsated in my veins, years of therapy couldn't keep the rage from imploding inside of me and I felt the familiar adrenalin race through my core. "You are not the only one!" I shouted. "They sent me away too! I don't know how the cops found out! We were a couple and we got caught, you dumb hick-"

A burst of pain exploded at the side of my face, I heard a sickening crunch sound as my nose shifted and broke, and blood flowed down my throat making me gag loudly. Searing pain shot through my head when I hit the floor roughly. Groaning I held my nose trying to stop the blood that was streaming down my neck.

"I won' say it again." He snarled, before walking past me towards the living room. "Get out."

Dizzily and with blurry eyes I watched him leave. The room was spinning and when I rolled onto my side the pain pierced my entire body. Slowly I picked myself off the floor and stumbled back into my room. Fighting my disorientation I staggered towards the bathroom and managed to clean myself up.

"Fuck," I breathed, when I saw the large dark purple bruise on my nose and left eye.

Jasper had hit me more than once.

Tears burned when I began to understand the meaning of his hatred. Before when we had gotten into fights he would always look after me attentively, now he didn't care. Fully clothed I crawled into bed, my eyes were wide open as I stared into the darkness, vaguely I could hear Jasper in the kitchen. Tonight had been a total fucking disaster and I knew if I pushed him it would only get worse.

He was a stubborn.

We both knew that, he'd forgive me on his terms or not at all.

* * *

I was late for work.

Rushing to get dressed I sprinted out of the apartment with minutes to spare. This meeting with Mr. Smith was very important to the company and I knew Garrett would be pissed if we didn't go over the case files together. Jumping into the car I barked at Aro to move it so that I we could get there faster. Once I got inside the office I breathed a deep sigh of relief when I saw that Garrett wasn't in yet.

With a few minutes to myself I thought about calling Jasper and telling him I was at work. Fiddling with the phone I contemplated it, but in the end decided that would be stupid because he already knew where I was.

"Alright," Garrett announced as he barged through my office doors. "Let's get this over with so we can have an early lunch-shit," He cursed. "What the fuck happened to your face?"

"It's nothing," I muttered, shying away from him. Fuck, I completely forgot about it.

"Here take some Advil," He said handing me some pills and some water. "Looks like a fucking train hit it,"

Choking it down, I dodged his attempts at examining me. "Can we get back to the case now?"

"Who did this?" He demanded.

"Nobody, let's drop it,"

"Don't lie to me was it Jasper? That son of a bitch. I'm calling the police." He walked over to my desk to pick up the phone.

"No!" I yelled frantically snatching the phone out of his hand. "It was an accident, he didn't mean it!"

"This isn't the first time he's hit you! We both know that." Garrett snarled. "Jesus, fuck,"

"You don't know shit about our relationship, so drop it!" I growled.

He scoffed. "Relationship…? Edward, you were sixteen when he stole your virginity. He never met your family because you guys had to hide in secrecy. He wouldn't even call you his boyfriend. That's not a relationship."

"Back off."

"For now I will. But if he fucking hurts you again, I swear to god he is dead."

I sighed in relief. "Fine, Mr. Smith will be here in ten minutes so let's go over the case."

Mumbling under his breath we went back to work. Ten to nine we got ready for our meeting in one of our board rooms. With our team we all sat at a very large table, Garrett and I at the head while the rest sat around us. Thirteen members were on our counsel, only three of them I trusted with my life.

Tanya, smooth talking lawyer who could settle any case with a click of her ruby slippers, her platinum blonde hair and good looks didn't hurt either. To her left was Kyle, a true New Yorker who grew up in the Bronx, a joker at heart but he could sniff out a liar anywhere. Leah was a Native American, top of her class in criminal justice and civil law she knew her shit. The one thing they all had in common was that they had never lost a case. These three had help build the foundation of this firm and they were the ones that brought in the most money.

"Jesus, what happen to your face?" Tanya asked as she sat down with the rest of the team.

"Nothing," I dismissed.

"So, why the fuck are we all here at this ungodly hour?" Leah demanded.

"Mr. Smith," I said, while Seth handed out copies of his case file. "If we win this he is willing to donate half a million dollars to E&G firm."

"Ohh, can you say pay day! I can just smell the money," Kyle grinned.

"Call in your twisted cops, bullshit forensic scientists and judges because we are going to need all the help we can get." I smirked.

Co-operate American ruled the world with a corrupt justice system and we were the fucking head of it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, feels good to be back! Happy New Years! lol The chapters will be a lot shorter so I can update faster but please read and review! Thanks to all who have followed Rampage! **


	2. November 28th, 2013

_Rage_

* * *

_November 28__th__, 2013_

Taking a long drag of the cigarette in my hand, I felt the nicotine expand in my lungs slowly calming me. Blowing out the smoke through my nose I wrapped my lips around it again, pulling it deeper into my body. Exhaling curiously I watched as the smoke blended with the air, twisting ferociously before dispensing.

I gazed around the large comfortable living; matching opulent pictures, fireplace with lively brick colors and decided I hated this apartment. It was a dump. What the fuck was I doing here anyway?

I snorted, because I knew what the fuck I was doing here. Edward has signed to be my a surety, Christ, if only I had known sooner that that was his plan then I would have found someone else. Just being here, in the cosy apartment on the upper west side of New York, made me want to vomit. It was so impersonal everything about it screamed rich tasteless bastards.

Flicking my cigarette into the ash tray I walked back to the guest room. Sitting down on the bed I ran a hand through my shaggy hair, before fingerings the scare on my left cheek. With poor stitching the wound had managed to open twice until it finally healed, permanently disfiguring my face. Sighing, I rolled my shoulders because the weight of the last few weeks has been physically draining. Seeing Edward again ignited a deep flame and a jealous fury I couldn't explain.

It was then that I came to the realization that this fiend was not my Edward.

The _imposter_ had lost all of the innocence and virtue that made me fall for him in the first place. Rich and powerfully corrupt, this Edward would stop at nothing to crush whoever was in his path. A shadow of the boy he once was, turned onto a grandiose man who thought that money and power exceeded above all else. Uprooting him from his simple life they turned him into something much worse, filthy scum, a parasite that feed off the fortune of others. I could barely stand to be in the same room as this demon sucked the life out of everything.

I couldn't forgive him.

Not now and I don't think I ever will.

There was just too much to go over, too much to rehash and I just wanted to forget it. I knew Edward didn't rat us out to the police, but every time I looked at him it was a reminder of all the things I had lost; my job, apartment, sanity, Peter and a life I could call my own.

Now I was fused to him.

He had destroyed me in one single night. The cops had nothing on us when they came to my apartment, all the saw were two boys and a rumored relationship. If Edward had showed up to the court hearing, told them that I was his boyfriend and that it was completely and utterly consensual then I wouldn't have been sent to prison. It all seemed like such a simple thing to do. And all of their lies of sexual misconduct and misconceptions would be pacified, I would have gone free. However, things are never that simple because Edward didn't show up to testify against the charges and with plenty of witnesses, the school board spewing false accusations I was sent away without even the possibility of parole.

I fucking hated him for that.

Then again he was a _child_. When I look back on it now that is all I see, a bratty teenager with no sense of reality. Now, he's so much worse. Drugged on medication, a mentally unstable billionaire with more money than god and a legion of minions he ruled over the city. Edward was the devil's son, what criminal mastermind's only dream of becoming. A face with child-like purity, tempests like wrath and a primitive soul, he could persuade even the hardest men into doing his biding.

Thinking about Edward was a nice distraction but my own nightmares were lurking behind me. The men I met in prison had kept me alive, not in the physical sense but emotionally. They made life worth living and as our friendship grew I knew they would always have a special place in my heart. I chuckled when I thought about our group and the way he kept each other close like family. Pinky was a large African American that talked slow with a southern drawl but built like a brick house. He was three hundred pounds overweight and thought that grits and gravy tasted good on top of everything. Whitejack, the local drug dealer, got busted for selling cocaine to minors but he could talk circles around anyone. Tattoos covered his body and he refused to go by any name besides Whitejack. He referred to his given name as his salve name. "That's the name they give you when they're tryna trap you in the system, Jasper. That's why I don't go by it. If you aren't in the system then they can't catch you." He had said once.

Then there was Banana, he thought he was a Zulu warrior Shaka, and had accidently stabbed his wife several times because he theorized she was attempting to assassinate him. These men were the lowest of their kind; thieves, murders, arsenists and rapist's, yet their stories are one of a kind and each their own personal hell.

They're all dead now.

Pinky was killed days after he got released, drive by went down and he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Whitejack got into a fight with a prison guard who stabbed him to death. No witnesses were around to see it. Banana lived long enough to see his children before his deceased wife's brother shot him to death.

Friendship was the greatest gift these corrupt men could give. They offered it without question and gave it all they could. I still remember our laughs and the way we found humor on the days it felt completely hopeless. Frequently one of us would fall into the depths of despair but we always had each other to pull us out.

The last member I can't bear to think about.

I forced the urge to vomit down when Riley's sweet face flashed before my eyes. Kind-hearted, with an exuberant nature; he had an immense thirst for life and everything it had to offer.

He was the best cell mate anyone could ever ask for.

For four years I listened to him tell stories of his life before prison. Riley was a factory worker, trying to make an honest day's living when his momma got sick and needed her medication. One night in desperation he took his daddy's gun and pointed it at the pharmacy owner, demanding that they give him the prescription. Of course, he was caught soon after that and sent to Washington correctional facility.

Barely eighteen, he had more bravery than any of the thugs in that place. Our feelings for each other grew when I became his protector. When one of the other prisoners tried to rape him, I stood in between them, threatening to kill. The scar on my face is a token of how courage and hope can move mountains.

When Riley was safe I took the brunt of the beatings from all angles. It was all worth it in the end to see him smile that dimpled grin. I could still feel the way his reddish brown hair felt between my fingertips, or his dark eyes following me in wonder. In those four years I had captured his heart, protecting it with my life.

There was a soft knock on the door that roused me out of my sinking depression.

"Jasper?" Edward called. "Will you be coming to dinner?"

I thought about refusing but my stomach rumbled loudly. Sighing, I rolled out of bed, put on a long sleeve dark blue shirt and some jeans. Opening the door I saw Edward was still standing there in a pair of loose sweatpants, a white wife-beater and thick framed glasses. Offering a small smile he gestured to walk towards the kitchen. After we got there a man also dressed in casual sweatpants sat at the table.

"This is our roommate Garrett," Edward said.

"Well, hello gorgeous," He said holding out his hand, "Now I see why Edward's bat-shit crazy over you." Shaking his hand I observed him closely. He had unkempt dark brown, nearly black hair, with a little stubble on his face and mischievous brown eyes.

Edward blushed before he cleared his throat. "Hungry? I made chicken parmesan, rice with asparagus."

I grabbed a seat beside Garrett.

"So, where are you from, Jasper?" He asked.

"Texas," I deadpanned.

"Oh my and a deep baritone voice to match," He chortled. "When did you move to Washington?"

I look at him tiredly. "When I got outta Oregon's state prison,"

His eyes go wide and he shoots a glare at Edward who is fixing our plates.

"Right, how long have you known Edward?" Garrett's jaw is clenching tightly.

Smirking I place my elbows on the table and lean forward. Decided to place his game I finger the deep scar at the side of my face. "Since I was fifteen, we lived in the same group home for boys,"

For a second he shrinks back in his chair. "You never told me that, Edward,"

"Wine anyone?" He digressed, before placing steaming plates in front of us. Dinner settled into an awkward silence, with only the sound of our forks hitting the plates. Edward watched me throughout, making sure I was enjoying the food. A lame attempt at domesticity failed because the rice was underdone and the chicken was bland. I chewed it down anyway because in the end food was food.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you're out?" Garrett asked.

"Dunno, maybe some construction work," I mumbled.

"Why don't you come work for me?" Edward asked casually, but I knew he had been thinking about this for a long time.

"No." I said gruffly.

"Jasper, baby, it's the only logical thing to do. Once they see that you have a record-"

"I ain't yer fuckin' baby," I growled at him.

He snorted. "You're mine and you always will be. Now, think about what I am offering. I can pay you ten times more than anyone else can-"

"It not 'bout the money,"

"Then what is it?" He snapped. "Even now you can't even bear to look at me?"

Dropping my fork onto my plate I put my hands over my face. Suddenly I felt very tired, this argument is one I didn't want to have but Edward kept pushing. If I didn't walk away now I knew I'd end up hurting him. Nothing would bring me more joy than to smash his face into the wooden table. Pulling my hands away I fixed him with a hard glare.

"Edward," Garrett interrupted. "I think you should calm down."

True to his nature Edward stood, throwing his napkin on the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

"So, desert?" Garrett smiled.

* * *

I stole a bottle of rum from their liquor cabinet.

With the intention of only having one glass but that turned into many and soon I was very drunk. This evening had been hard, thinking about Riley always put me a slump because I didn't know if he was alive or dead. After he got out we lost connection, god I wished I could find him.

Taking a full swing of the bottle I sat in my room, the alcohol burned as it slid down my throat but it kept the monsters at bay.

They were back.

Long ago I thought I had outrun them with my Edward but little did I know that they were still there prowling in the shadows, waiting. Now that I was a free man I had no idea what to do with myself. Torn between wanting to go back, relive the years I had lost and struggling to come to terms with how to go on living. Nearly thirty, I hadn't graduated high school and I could barely read or write. The reality hit me harder every day, not only was I completely dependent on Edward I couldn't even get a job.

Clenching my fist I took another swing, this time draining the entire bottle. Lying down on my bed I closed my eyes, praying that tonight sleep would take me. Instead I fell into a deep state unconsciousness.

Many days passed after that, days in a drunken stupor.

Caught between this world and my own personal hell I drank myself into oblivion, desperately trying to forget the screams, torture and eternal flames as they engulfed me. The demon was clawing at my chest, raging to get free and there was little I could do to stop it.

I blamed Edward for bringing me here.

That fucking bratty cunt wanted me to suffer while he lived in extravagance. Every time he came near me it left an awful taste of disgust in my mouth and then I realised that I hated him.

My revulsion intensified when he'd look at me starry-eyed and bashful. I knew he was hopelessly devoted to me yet the thought of being intimate with him made me sick. In my drunken state I felt the venom flow, polluting my veins, twisting my thoughts into something illogical.

Trying to reason with myself I wanted to believe that I could never hate someone that I had loved so fiercely. He had saved me from myself, yet at the same time destroyed everything that I worked for. He was an evil siren sent by the devil, yes that must be it.

A day after I came to that conclusion I decided to snoop around his apartment when Garrett and the demon were at work. With half a bottle of Vodka in my hand I went through some of his drawers in his office, only to find more case files. Disregarding those I went to his room, finding nothing of importance in there I stumbled to the bookshelf, swaying on my feet I grabbed a photograph of Edward smiling at the camera, his arm slung casually around Garrett. A little disorientated I put the picture back upside down.

After deciding that there was nothing _stupid_ Edward was hiding I went to walk away but thick framed photo caught my attention. It was slightly hidden from view but I picked it up to get a closer look at it.

Maniacal laughter erupted from my throat when I glance at it closely. It was forced, bitter and it made my sides hurt but I couldn't stop because it was just too funny. Of course the demon was the ultimate manipulator; he would lie, spiral his words around until he convinced me that I was in the wrong. The sudden urge to smash this picture became exceeding overwhelming. I had to stop myself from acting irrationally because Garrett would be upset if I broke it. Obviously it meant a great deal to him more than it did to the soulless monster.

Staggering my way over to the couch I sat down, dizzily. Clutching the picture I stared at it for a long time trying to imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't decided to come back to Forks. I'd probably still be living on the streets, with my boys who were like my brothers. Hours past as I sat and drunk becoming more and more intoxicated until I seriously thought of burning this apartment down with me in it.

Suicide was a recurring wish for me.

With no family and only one friend who gave a damn about me I knew it would be simple and easy. Like breathing in ice cold air, it would hurt for a second then it would be over.

"Jasper…?" Edward called, as they entered the living room. Dressed in a well-fitted navy blue blazer, black slacks and a slick tie he looked so fucking handsome. Indeed, the demon was trying to seduce me. Placing his briefcase on the floor he slowly walked over to me, stopping dead when he saw the picture in my hand. "Garrett, can you give me a minute alone with Jasper and whatever you hear, don't come out."

"No fucking way, he's wasted. We need to get him to bed-"

"Please, trust me on this." Giving Edward one last pleading look his eyes grew hard and he glared at me before he started walking towards his bedroom. Once he was gone I held the picture up, carelessly waving it around.

"Explain, dis," I slurred. Edward ripped it out of my hand, placed it back on the bookshelf and came to stand in front of me.

"Garrett and I dated for four years,"

I don't know why but suddenly the words feel like a knife in my fucking chest, slicing and cutting deeper. Clenching my teeth I try and think reasonably. I was in prison for eight years of course Edward couldn't wait for me.

"You were gone a long time," He said quietly.

Unsuccessful I try to hide the hurt by taking another swing of the vodka, nodding my head I absorb the information.

"Did he fuck you?" I find myself asking.

Conflicted his eyes dart around the room, trying to evade the question. It irritates me, they way he thinks I can't handle such information, but his silence is enough to clear any doubt in my mind. We've always had a volatile relationship, toxic but I always thought that maybe somehow it would stabilize, with my calming influence, however there were some things could never be tamed.

Some things were just born wild.

"Ya used to love being fucked, you'd beg for it like a whore." I grunt, satisfied when his face twisted in anger. "So, while you were fuckin' and livin' lavishly up in yer penthouse I was rotting in prison," I spit, passion and anger, a dangerous combinations ignited in my chest.

"No," He said hastily. "It isn't what you think. I never loved Garrett, at least not in the way I'm supposed to,"

"Yer full of shit Edward,"

Hurt flickered before his eyes, and then he became exasperated. "Blame everything on me, is that it? How long are you going to punish me? I moved on with my life should I apologize for that too?"

"Yes, apologize for every fuckin' thing ya did to screw me over!" I shouted, jumping to my feet.

"I came to visit you each day for almost a year when you went to prison! I wrote you letters, paid for your cigarettes, toothpaste, every little fucking miniscule thing you needed I was there for!" He screamed, his face bright red.

"And the court hearin'? Where the fuck were you for that? Huh?" I roared. My hand twitched as it curled into a fist. Maddened by his lack of comprehension, the demon didn't understand that he had missed the most important date that could have stopped me from going to prison in the first place. "On the day where I was sentenced and I got my lawyer to call yer house only to be told by yer family that you weren't going to testify against their bullshit charges of rape! All ya had to do was say it was fuckin' consensual!"

He blanched, his face going pale. Suddenly tears welled up in his big beautiful eyes and spilled over. "No," He said, clutching my arm. "I was in the hospital then, Carlisle sent me away so I couldn't testify-"

"Bullshit." I said through clenched teeth.

"Believe me." He begged, tears flowing down his cheeks, he frantically fisted my t-shirt as he tried to explain. "I would have been there but they sent me away, they didn't tell me anything. The day they found out about us Carlisle sent me to Port Angeles to stay at that Asylum because I had mixed my medication. I swear if they hadn't taken me I would have been there for you, I promise! Please, I love you and I would never…" He rambles on but I tune him out because all I can see is red. With a good mix of the vodka and blinding anger that flowed like acid through my veins, I couldn't hear anything he was saying. All I wanted to do was have his face collide with my fist. "If you answered or read any of my fucking letters you would know all of this!"

Then he starts twisting the argument which infuriates me further because we both know it's his fault we are in this mess.

"All ya had to do was make one fuckin' phone call from the hospital to me and we would have at least gotten yer statement."

"It's not as simple as your making it out to be!" He thunders, his face is splotchy with tears.

"It is that simple!"

"I'm sorry! I'll do anything to get you to forgive me." He sobbed.

"Don't come near me, stay far away from me until all of this is over and I find somewhere else to live." I ripped his hands off my t-shirt.

His face shifted into something unrecognizable, the resolve is set in his eyes. Straightening his back he jutted his chin out arrogantly. The change in his demeanor was evident as he took slow breaths to calm himself down. After a few moments of silence his spoke calmly, _too_ calmly.

"No, you aren't leaving."

I glared at him. "What did ya say you little shit?"

"You aren't fucking leaving and that's finale."

"Don't test me, Edward," I warned.

"Where the fuck would you be without me? On the streets with your _friends_? Those same people who wouldn't even visit you in prison?" He sneered. "I am all you have in this world! You were a piece of shit before you met me."

Involuntarily my fist jerks forward and connects to his face sending him staggering backwards. The sound echoes throughout the apartment, Edward catches himself before he hits the floor, his stance ridged. When he turns around I can see his bottom lip is busted wide open, bleeding profusely. Slowly he lifts his hand to touch, looking down at the blood on his fingertips he licks it off.

"Is that all you got?" He taunted, darkly.

Without thinking I surge forward tackling him, we both hit the ground hard then I land a solid punch to his gut. He winces under me and I grunt loudly when he elbows me in the face. Black spots dance before my vision, my nose is pouring blood, I can hardly see because of it. Edward gets in another punch to my face and his ring catches some skin near my eye effectively tearing it off. With great force I manage to pin him down as he wiggles beneath me.

"Come on!" He shouts, spitting blood on my face.

Fury knots in my gut, Edward's body is hot, _too_ hot and he's moving around under me. I find myself becoming distracted. It starts small, building in my stomach before it moves upwards scorching, singeing my flesh, I can't breathe. The need to take him becomes all consuming.

Suddenly I want bend him over and fuck him into oblivion.

Cock buried balls deep in his ass; the desire is overwhelming, so powerful I fight internally against it. Staring up at me I see a glimpse of _my_ Edward. Although he is bloody and beaten he still looks undeniably beautiful. We are both panting, the air has become thin yet at the same time electric, the sparks fly between us and our lips crash together.

Like always it was some strange magnetic pull that drives us together, whether we come kicking and screaming we always manage to be merged. His lips taste metallic, blood and something very sweet, like honey. Before I can truly understand what's happening Edward is ripping off my shirt, his eyes gaze at the tattoo's that weave up and down my muscular arms.

He stares in awe.

He traces them with his fingers and it seems oddly intimate. Small hairs at the back of my neck stand up and suddenly I am transported to the past, where we are lying on my bed in post-orgasmic bliss and he is trailing his fingers down my face. I flinch when the memory evaporates and abruptly I feel silly lying on top of Edward without a shirt in the middle of his living room. Sighing I move to sit up but he grabs my arm, holding me down.

"Please," He begged.

Placing a tiny kiss on his collarbone, I try not to think about the consequences of my actions but it had been so long since I felt another body pressed up against mine, the warmth blossomed in my chest spreading.

But this is wrong.

This _stranger_ I am cuddling with is not my Edward. I have no idea who this person is and I fear that I may never want to know. Moving again I try to sit up but Edward is clutching my arms desperately.

"Edward…"

"No," His voice is shaky and his grip tightens. "I love you so much. Can you at least consider forgiving me?" I glare at the hardwood floor wishing I could turn my brain off for just a second.

"Fuck you." He said quietly. "You're a selfish prick who can't see past your own goddamn needs. Do you know how much ridicule I had to go through eighteen months after I got out of the hospital? They thought I was crazy. My life turned to shit when I went back to high school but I endured it. Carlisle told me about the court hearing _years _later when I was at Yale."

I sighed, shaking my head.

"I've loved you my whole life and I still can't believe you think so lowly of me."

I'm sick of talking about this.

The whole topic makes me want to scream in frustration and agony. So much time fucking wasted because we were controlled by the whims of others.

"You'll need some ice for yer face," I mumbled, as I pried his arms off my neck. Surprisingly Edward lets me go and when I stumble to my feet he curls into a ball. A loud sob erupts from his throat and I stand there watching him. I know he's crying, I can see the way his shoulders shake that he is in heart wrenching pain but I can't bring myself to comfort him.

Edward doesn't love me; he loves the idea of me. I am a fraction of the person I once was, shattered and tainted there was no way I could love him back because I have my own shit to deal with and deep down I think he knew that.

Unexplained resentment boils in my stomach as I watch him cry, it fills me with contentment. When he finally stops dry heaving, he pulls himself off the floor and he stares at me. I flinch under his gaze because he looks a fucking mess, lip busted; face red and splotchy.

I don't feel bad because he deserved it.

There is a demon inside him and I won't ever feel bad for putting it back in its place. Wincing he limps towards his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Sighing in relief I go back to my own room, ready to forget about that kiss.

As I lay in bed I tell myself that it didn't mean anything. I hadn't been with anyone in eight years so obviously I'd get aroused when someone is rubbing against me erotically. Logical excuses build up until my self-deception appeases me.

* * *

I awoke when a bright light danced in front of my eyes. Edward was in my room opening all of the curtains.

"Rise and shine, Jasper," He said.

My head was pounding and I felt like I ate sandpaper.

"Here take these," He passed me Advil and some water. Greedily I drank the water and then the pill. Squinting against the light I grunted a response before falling back into bed.

"You have to get up. We have some things we need to discuss."

Groaning I rolled over to face him. "What?"

"I booked you an appointment to see a therapist."

"No fuckin' way."

"You need help Jasper," He mumbled, against the light his eyes looked greener, more vibrant even though his bottom-lip is swollen, he still looks stunning. So pretty, he was always so _pretty_.

Shaking my head I had to remind myself that this wasn't my Edward. Soon he would sprout horns, teeth growing exponentially until they jutted out and then his true grotesque face would show.

We don't talk about last night, but it's like a giant elephant in the room. His eyes are sadder than usual but I can tell he's keeping up a brave face. I look away because it hurts me to watch him pretend.

"I don' need anythin'"

"You drank the whole fucking bottle of Vodka and Rum," He said picking it up off my night table. "Frankly, I don't want you to die from alcohol poisoning. So I've schedule you an appointment for this afternoon with Dr. Kate Forrest."

"No," I grunted at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You can fight me all you want, but we are doing this whether you like it or not."

I scoffed, throwing the covers over my head.

Fat chance of that happening.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" Mrs. Forrest asked her eyes big and expressive. Clasping her hands together she massaged them gracefully; her pale skin was wrinkled and spotted with age spots. Epiphany of calm, cool and collective she never judged because this was a safe space where we could share things. The way she spoke reminded of momma, like she was a lion protecting her cub.

Turning away I ignore he question.

"You were upset when you walked into the office. Did Edward make you upset?"

I clenched my fist together. Fuming visibly I turned my head to look out the window. I had been dragged out of my warm bed to come to see this stupid therapist. My head fucking throbbing, I wanted to vomit and the room we were in was so cliché. It was the standard bullshit psychologist's office. There was a fancy desk, nice couch, where I was sitting, a chair facing me where she was sitting. Obviously the room was made to look comfortable and welcoming, but it just stifled me.

"Okay," She said softly. "Just remember this is safe space. Whatever you say in here won't be repeated. Why are you here Jasper?"

"Edward_ insisted_ that I come," I stated.

"You know, I've been his therapist for six years. After he got out of the hospital and moved to New York they referred him to me."

I nod, mainly because I don't particularly care.

"He spoke of you often. The first step towards a healthy relationship is forgiveness. So, why can't you forgive him, Jasper?"

"'Cause he took everythin' from me,"

"In your notes, when I asked you and Edward to write down all the things you disliked about each other all you put down was the word _demon_ several times. Do you believe Edward is a demon?"

"Yes," I said with pure conviction.

"Jasper," She said linking her fingers together. "Sometimes we project all the things that are wrong with us onto the person that we are closest to. If Edward truly were a demon then why would he want you to get help? I can tell he loves you very much." Crossing her legs she leaned forward, intrigued to hear my response. Her long pencil skirt rose just above the knee, exposing her stockings. Absentmindedly she fiddled with her necklace; her cream color blouse looked perfectly pressed.

I glared at her.

This was something nobody would truly understand. Edward simply wasn't human.

"In couples counselling both people-"

"We ain't no couple," I snarled at her.

"Edward seems to think you are."

"We fucked a long time ago, that's it and I happen to live with him 'cause of my probation."

"But you love him?"

My nostrils flared because if that wasn't the truth than I didn't know what else was. Somewhere, in my heart where I couldn't reach I thought maybe I did still love him. Maybe in another life if I have the capacity to love, I might love him again. However, there was little chance of that happening now. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm down a little. My momma told me to always be respectful of women even if they did piss me off.

I remained silent.

She looked down at her notes, then back at me, her brown eyes wide, communicative. "He wants to marry you."

Tapping my foot on the ground anxiously, I looked everywhere but at her. Of course I knew Edward would want the white picket fence, house and kids all that shit but it wasn't something I was willing to give.

Not to a demon.

"Alright well it looks like our time is up. I'll see you next week Jasper," She said standing to her feet.

"See ya Ma'am," I said, tipping my head.

"Please, call me Kate. It makes me feel old when you say that." She laughed, but I could tell it was a little forced, too rehearsed. We shook hands briefly before I left. Grabbing my coat, hat and scarf I bundled up as the bitter cold touched my skin. I exited the building only to see a black car waiting for me. A shiver runs down my back as I walk towards it and get in, I knew that my uneasiness had nothing to do with the cold.

_Vicariously I live while the whole world dies._


	3. December 5th, 2013

_Rage_

* * *

_December 5__th__, 2013_

I stared at Mr. Smith as if he were a small bug, whose only function in life was to entertain me. Rarely in court cases, did I listen to their versions of the _truth,_ but today I felt inclined he should humor me. The fat man with a receding hairline, pot belly, and pudgy round sausage fingers explained the events that brought him to my office, and unknowingly crawling on his stomach to my feet. According to Mr. Smith, Maria, his twelve year old granddaughter had seduced him. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead, his too ample lips flapped about how she'd prance over to him in tiny, tight skirts. Sit teasingly on his lap and occasionally suck on red lollipops with a twinkle in her gleaming sky blue eyes. Threading my fingers together, I watched stoically from across the table while Garrett vigorously took notes. As Mr. Smith's chubby lips smacked together indignantly, spewing spit all over the table, I concluded that he was a sick bastard with a dirty fetish for pedophelia. Nervously he looked towards his other attorneys when he was done speaking and then his eyes flew to mine. I stood from my seat at the large table in the conference room and smiled.

"I don't believe a fucking word you've said."

Mr. Smith floundered for a moment, his mouth hanging open silently. If he wasn't so goddamn rich I would have thrown him out of my office. However, this case alone was worth millions of dollars, not to mention the notoriety.

"Yet in a case like this it isn't really relevant. If there is anything in your closest that we don't know about I suggest you say it now. If not, I'll see you in court in three weeks. Don't talk to the press, keep away from the family and for god sakes hit the gym," I sneered, turning sharply I walked out of the room with Garrett and Seth hot on my heels.

"What do we have for evidence?" I said brusquely.

"They did a rape kit and all DNA residual was positive," Garrett said. "That's going to be hard evidence for the judge to disregard."

"Let me worry about that. Call a board meeting for two o'clock this afternoon I need to know what other evidence our staff gathered." I said.

"I don't work for you," Garrett snapped. "Ask Seth to do it!"

"Seth-"

"Call a board meeting for two o'clock, got it." He said keeping pace with us, typing on his blackberry. "Is there anything else?"

I shook my head and he disappeared behind us. We continued to discuss the case until we got to my office. Sitting down at my desk I listened to Garrett ramble while I fiddled with the business card of the florist in my hand.

It had been nine days since the kiss.

Eight years since I felt his lips on mine.

To say that it had been breathtaking was an understatement. My heart had practically flown out of my chest; searching, pulsating for Jasper's to find it and finally merge. But he was keeping his heart locked away, chained tightly so that it couldn't break free. Sighing I touched the lingering bruise of my busted lip. Almost completely healed but it was still a little tender. Naturally my thoughts wandered back to my beloved and the way his face twisted in a deep scowl, revealing the hurt and pain I had unknowingly inflicted long ago. I felt so utterly foolish for thinking we could pick up where we left off. When it came to law and crime I was a genius but in matters of the heart I didn't know a damn thing.

"With the other sexual assault charges against Mr. Smith, I don't know how the hell we are going to prove to the court that it was….Edward?"

"Hmmm," I said, distracted.

He frowned at me. "We should probably take a break it's almost noon."

I hummed in agreement casually toying with a pen.

"Did you hear anything I've said?" Garrett asked. Ignoring his question I picked up the phone, dialing the number for the florist.

"Hello," I said impatiently when a woman answered the phone. "I'd like a dozen roses sent to 4563 Buswick boulevard-" Reaching across the desk Garrett snatched the phone out of my hand and hung up. "What the fuck?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm ordering flowers what does it look like?" I said irritated.

"For Jasper I presume," He sighed. "Edward…"

"Don't start,"

"Well you have clearly lost your goddamn mind, for Christ's sakes," He said. "Need I remind you how messed up, bloody and bruised your face was for days-"

"Stay out of it Garrett," I warned.

"Listen to me," He growled. "I don't know your history, but I can see that he just wants to be left alone. Stop trying to push things Jasper will come to you on his own time. No amount of flowers or empty promises is going to change that. What is it with this guy that makes you act so crazy? You're running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

For a moment I let his words simmer. I knew he was just trying to help and I loved him deeply for it but he didn't understand. Staring down at the table I struggled to put my thoughts in order, every muscle in my body was screaming at me to say what I had told Mrs. Forrester.

"Because he's the _one_," I muttered, keeping my eyes down.

Garrett watched me steadily, his face never betraying any unwanted emotions.

"You're right, you don't understand." I continued firmly. "Jasper isn't like those other guys because unlike the rest I know he is it for me. I don't see or want anyone else. Nobody compares to him."

"Alright," Garrett said, his jaw clenched. "Well, it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way. I know it goes against your nature but you can't control everything. I think you should just give him space and stop badgering him like a fucking _child_," He chastised.

"I don't give a fuck about what you think," I spat out. "Jasper…Right now he doesn't know what he wants. I know what's best for him. He'll love me again, you'll fucking see."

"Whatever, Edward," Garrett said, as he got out of his seat and walked towards the door. "I just hope I just that box you're trying to shove him in is big enough for both of you."

I scoffed at his comments and continued with my work, deciding to eat my lunch in the office instead of with Garrett like we usually did. Towards the end of the day, I found myself picking up the phone and calling the florist, ordering a dozen white roses to be delivered to my apartment.

I wasn't giving up on Jasper without a fight.

The day had been long and tiring, plus I was too excited to see Jasper's face when he received the flowers at the apartment. Would he light up like a kid on Christmas morning? Or simply sneer at the gift? My mind raced as I eagerly left the office, bidding Seth and Tanya a good night before heading home. Garrett's car wasn't in the carpool lot so I figured he must have left sometime before me. Usually on very busy days we left together but since Jasper had started living with us I sensed a growing distance between us. We'd been best friends for years so I knew when he was being fucking evasive and right now it was written all over his forehead.

He didn't approve of Jasper.

What sane person would?

Our dynamic would seem completely absurd, toxic and lethal to anyone who cared to notice, however to us it was normal.

It was so strange, but over the years I had come to some conclusions that supported the reasoning behind why I chose to endure Jasper's abuse. Reasoning that hardly had anything to with love, passion, or those frivolous things people tell themselves. No, it was more to do with the fact that I enjoyed the thrill of discord, and the rush of ambivalence brought with our relationship. With Jasper I never knew exactly where we stood and often times had to fight to remain there. It was that fluctuation that made me dizzy with anticipation, lust always swirling around us uncontained, the unknown got me so hard, so did the blatant tempest of anger. Often times I'd feel the ripe and raw emotions wafting off of him.

It's not something I could ever explain to Garrett but to experience the sting of his fist on my face filled me with sadistic pleasure. Fury is fueled, like like a spark to a flame, until it explodes, until he explodes, and we end up entangled; panting, fucking, sucking.

And _pain_ is our foreplay.

When Jasper hits me I get aroused.

I'd find ways to antagonise him on purpose. Little did he know but I wasn't the same ill-tempered boy I was long ago, now I had control. The medication simmered, yet never completely calmed the never ending torrent of emotions in my body. Occasionally I'd lash out, when I felt situations fall out of my grasp and I could no longer stand to be silent I let the rage engulf my veins, spreading like cancer until it ate away at my bones.

Only Jasper could release such vehemence.

And when he did it was the sweetest sin.

Like nine days ago when I had gotten so frustrated, _so_ exasperated by his vigilant refusal of my eternal love for him, I had imploded. For the first time in eight years, blinding white hot rage had reared its ugly face and I relished it. Memories came back, slamming into me like a freight train.

I hadn't been that angry since I killed Darcy.

Since the day I saw Jasper with Peter.

Since the day I got arrested.

Feeling like a junkie I wanted to chase the high, run after it until my lungs ached for air and my body collapsed.

I felt so _alive_.

Breathing in sounds and scents, clarity came vividly and it was Jasper. No one would ever make me feel this way. No one would ever come close. Now all I had to do was make Jasper see that his was mine, my property, I had all ownership over him.

Nobody else would touch him or I'd _kill_ them.

Pulling into my usual spot in the parking lot I exited my car, walking briskly to the apartment. When I finally reached my floor I sighed in relief, trying to calm my shaking nerves. Opening the door I set my briefcase down and smiled when I saw Jasper sitting on the couch watching TV drinking some coke. Flicking through the channels he barely acknowledged my existence which annoyed me.

"Hey," I said standing beside the couch watching him expectantly. "Did you get my flowers?"

"Ya mean those flowers?" He asked, his eyes staring at the trash can where a bouquet of white roses were stuffed in.

My eyes grew wide and I raced over to the garbage to fish them out. These fucking things nearly cost a fortune.

"Goddamnit," I hissed when I saw that the flowers were ripped to shreds, Rose petals and stems torn off, completely mutilated. "What the fuck Jasper!"

He snorted. "I ain't yer bitch. I don' even like flowers' damn things are _useless_."

I whirled around to face him and my lip twitched. The flowers were fucking ruined, all that money pissed away and I found it hilarious. They were insignificant, weeds that would _rot_ in a few weeks and for some reason I thought Jasper would like them. Clearly I had lost my marbles. God, I really was acting like a chicken with it's head cut off. In spite of my anger I chuckled loudly before sitting on the couch next to Jasper.

We watched TV for a while and no words were exchanged. It was nice, felt oddly domestic. Out of the corner of my eye I appraised him. Like always he was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt, this time it was black.

And like always he looked absolutely divine.

"You kissed me," I said calmly breaking the silence.

Unfazed, he continued to stare at the TV "So?"

"I know you're trying to convince yourself that it doesn't mean anything but we both know-"

"You don' know shit," He answered taking a swing of his coke.

I smirked. "Whatever,"

He stayed silent.

"So…I was thinking…"

"Here we go," He groaned.

"The only time you get out of the house is when you visit Kate so…Maybe you could come to the office with me and Garrett tomorrow?"

"No thanks,"

"That wasn't a request,"

"Sure sounded like one,"

"Be ready at eight am sharp,"

"I ain't goin'. It's bad enough I can't even piss without you watchin' I don't want to see yer fancy business,"

"I want you to start working there on Monday…We can get you an office-"

"Jesus, fuck!" He spat, abruptly standing. "Are ya deaf or just plain stupid? I said no!"

"Oh, I heard you I'm just choosing not to listen," I said calmly. "What kind of construction job do you think you're going to get with a criminal record and zero qualifications? Stop being stubborn and let me help,"

He glared hard at me something dark flickered through his eyes. The scar that marred his face looked even more villainous, his frown deepened before twisting into a sneer. Quickly he spun around, storming towards his room slamming the door shut. I threw my head back against the couch and closed my eyes shut, I groaned inwardly. Fuck, if I was planning on ever winning him back this was definitely the wrong way to do things.

Truth is I didn't know this Jasper.

The old one I could play with, like a cat with a ball of string. But this one wasn't falling for any of my bullshit and cocky bravado. No, Jasper had evolved, changed, and contorted into something I knew nothing about. On one level he was right, we didn't know each other at all. Suddenly I felt confined, like my skin was on too tight. Loosening my tie I tried to keep the panic at bay but it was pending, like a hurricane just off the shore I knew it was coming, yet I did nothing to inhibit it.

I was losing him.

Day by day, bit by bit he was slipping out of my fingers and I had just gotten him back. Although the law said he was welded to me I knew that if Jasper felt absolutely cornered he'd leave and never look back. I had fucked up so much in the past no wonder he wanted nothing to do with me. Clenching my fist I took in deep breaths to still my nerves. I needed to think fast. Jasper didn't submit to people he didn't trust, that explained his issues with authority, however if I could get him to start to trust in me maybe I'd still have a chance.

If that didn't I would go back to my old approach.

Either way he'd love me again.

Or I'd _make_ him.

* * *

Despite Garrett's bitching and Jasper's annoyance we were finally on our way to the office. I was so excited, nearly bouncing off the balls of my feet as I tried to explain the firm to Jasper who stared at me completely disinterested. No matter, I still kept up my enthusiasm as we walked into the familiar foyer of my building. Trying my best not to watch his reaction manically I busied myself by rambling nonsense about how much it cost to whom worked for me. It was pretentious garbage, Garrett kept shooting me odd looks but I ignore it, choosing to focus all my energy in entertaining Jasper.

In the elevator on our way up to the twenty-fifth floor; we stood shoulder to shoulder as I continued to babble about work. During my rush to explain everything I didn't notice the taut set of Jasper's jaw or his fist clenched firmly at his side. The irritation vibrated off him as he continued to look straight ahead actively trying to disregard me.

"Our firm occupies many floors in the building. On the first floor, they handle strictly property law and occasionally civil defense cases. Garrett and I specifically work as criminal defense lawyers so we get all the bad guys." I prattled loudly. "There is this little restaurant down the street it's a deli shop run by this Russian old man named Ralph. We go there all the time and of course you're welcome to join us. However, I think we should get some food at that nice restaurant Tanya mentioned a few days ago. When she suggested it I thought it would be another one of those shitty restaurants she's recommended in the past, but judging by her-"

"Edward," Jasper said, tiredly.

"Yes?" I said hopefully, perhaps he had some questions about the firm.

"Shut the fuck up,"

Garrett burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. I shot him a threatening glare but remained quiet until we reached my office. Well, that didn't go exactly like it should have but I chose to remain optimistic. Together the three of us stepped off the elevator, and strolled towards my office, where Garrett made himself comfortable in the large leather chair in front of my desk. Jasper stood around awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets. Today he was dressed in simple tight gray slacks with an olive green button up dress shirt. The first few buttons were open exposing his sculpted chest.

Mentally I patted myself on the back for choosing his wardrobe.

"So…" Garrett said. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, first things first we need to gather the team and find more evidence to help Mr. Smith. I want everyone working together on this so call Leah, Kyle and Tanya together and we'll have a meeting in twenty minutes,"

"Yeah, yeah," Garrett said. "Okay, let's meet at nine-thirty? I need my coffee fix,"

"You drink anymore of that shit you'll OD on caffeine."

"At least I'd die happy," Garrett chuckled before coming to stand behind me his hands moving gently over my shoulder blades. "You want anything?"

"Hmm, medium drip? Jasper do you want anything?" I got busy writing out my schedule for the day while Garrett used his very talented hands to massage my back. It was a routine we casually went through sometimes when a case was starting to stress one of us out. In order to relax Garrett or I would give the other a shoulder massage.

"No."

The venom in that one word alone made me freeze and look up at Jasper who was glowering murderously at Garrett. Remembering where I was and who was watching I quickly shrugged out of Garrett's hands. Giving him an apologetic look Garrett nodded before exiting the room.

"Have a seat," I said gesturing towards the chair in front of me. Jasper took a few steps toward the chair before sitting down. Visibly he relaxed, his body seemed less tense. Leaning back in my chair I observed him, trying to figure out what he should do for the rest of the day and what area of expertise I should put him in. To start I figured I'd put him in something mundane so that he could at least feel comfortable before starting on another project.

"Okay, so I have a meeting in twenty minutes and those files," I pointed to a large stack of files on my desk. "Need to be put in this cabinet." Again I pointed to a gray filing cabinet on the left side of the room next to my giant bookshelf. "They are labeled alphabetically and numerically so you won't have any trouble. When you're done that you can come to the meeting with me,"

Sheer panic shown in Jasper's eyes as he stared at the large stack; I watched as he fixed his face with determination, before he picked up the files and brought them over to the cabinet. Shrugging it off as nervousness I busied myself with my most current case, trying to find any holes in the various laws that would hopefully help Mr. Smith win this case and keep his balls intact. Scribbling a few notes down I cursed when I saw the time. I had less than five minutes before the meeting. Looking up from my notebook I noticed that Jasper was still standing in front of the cabinet with files in hand. Frowning I looked back at the clock impatiently waiting for him to hurry up and file them so we could get moving.

Regarding him closely I saw that his body was completely rigid as he stared hard at the name written in bold letters on the file. Abruptly I stood, moving quicker than I would have thought possible, and snatched it out of his hand.

"I can't," He said it so quietly I almost missed it. Then he looked at me, eyes wide; beseeching and comprehension dawned on me.

Jasper couldn't read.

It was an issue I often disregarded, blatantly choosing to ignore his acute butchering of the English language with his slang words. Briefly I recalled meeting him at the home and our night together when he showed me the glass bottles and how the light reflected off of them. It hadn't occurred to me that Jasper had bounced from home to home never staying anywhere long enough. While I was graced with a generous support foundation of friends and family, Jasper had nobody.

Hardness always beat fragility when it came to life and death. In order to survive Jasper lived on the streets and in order to make money he turned to a life to petty crime.

"It's alright," I said softly, grabbing both sides of his face I brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Clenching his jaw he stared down at the carpet. "Ya must think I really am some dumb hillbilly,"

"No of course not,"

"Don' lie to me Edward. I can see it in yer smug face. This is the last straw isn't it? Yer just lookin' for a way to rush in and save the day for the poor idiot who can't fuckin' read or write."

"Don't bitch at me for caring," I snapped back. "I will always care whether you like it or not so I suggest you get used to it."

He was silent.

"Jasper…How…I mean how can you not know how to read-"

"I _can_ read!" He spat at me. "It's just….The words they….Get all jumbled up inside my head an' don' make any sense,"

"Okay…But, I need to know, what grade level did you stop at in school?"

"I ain't never been,"

"What?"

He sighed. "I never went to school, momma she….When she worked most days she forgot to pack me lunch so I started stealing from the other kids. I got caught tryna break into the kitchen and they expelled me….Momma said she'd home school me but she worked too much…Fuckin' child services kept comin' 'round because I'd wear the same clothes and be malnourished so I just never went,"

"How did you get a job at Forks High School?"

"I lied on the application," He shrugged. "Plus, Peter helped write and answered the questions for me."

"Oh," I said, nodding slowly. "Well, that's okay, we can get you into some adult learning classes and then we can figure stuff out from there. Shit," I cussed when I saw the time. "Look, I'll find you something to do today but I need to get to my meeting or Garrett will have my balls." Fumbling with my briefcase I shoved all my notes inside before grabbing Jasper's hands and leading him out the door. We got a few strange looks from the people in the cubicles but I was in too much of a rush to notice.

"Sorry," I mumbled as we entered the conference room and I took a seat at the head of the table with Jasper right beside me. Garrett slide a medium size coffee cup over to me with a look of annoyance. "Okay, let's get started. Tanya what did you learn from the witnesses?"

"Who's the eye candy?" She purred leaning towards Jasper she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder to expose her ample cleavage.

"I don't have time for this shit," I barked viciously. "Ogle him on your own goddamn time!"

"Okay," She said holding her hands up in mock surrender. "There were three witnesses, the maid and Maria's sixteen year old brother Marcus who tried to stop the whole thing but was locked in the bathroom."

"Who called the police?" I asked, writing the information down.

"The maid Mrs. Santangelo but reports have said that she's gone missing a few days ago,"

"Excellent," I muttered. "Let's hope she remains that way until the trial is over."

"What about the boy?" Leah asked. "He saw and heard everything and is choosing to testify in court regardless of the father's insistence to stop him."

"Wait the father doesn't want him to testify?" Kyle questioned. "That his daughter though? Why would he choose to side with his father,"

"Well, it turns out that daddy dearest has saved his son's ass many times, lots of infidelity and sexual harassment cases were thrown out due to lack of evidence. If he ever divorces his wife she walks away with ten million dollars,"

"Hmm," I hummed. "That explains why he doesn't want his father to go to jail because then the press will start digging. What about his wife? Julia I think her name is,"

"She's eager to press charges against Mr. Smith," Tanya said.

"What's her background?" I asked.

"She your standard trailer trash lousy wife turned billionaire." Leah sneered. "What I don't understand is what she gains by pressing charges?"

"Wait, you said that they couldn't divorce right?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Well, what if she is moving forward with the rape charges to better her living situation and get more money?" Kyle injected excited.

"That right there could be motive," Garrett said writing on his notepad. "Now we just have to prove it and make it admissible in court,"

I sighed. "That would be great except Mr. Smith actually did rape Maria so it doesn't matter what her fucking motive is,"

The banter continued like that for half an hour, every injecting idea's into how to get Mr. Smith off as innocent when he was clearly guilty. There was a history of sexual assault charges in his family so that would be a difficult obstacle to overcome. Throughout the meeting I kept my eyes and ears open which I found extremely problematic with Jasper sitting right next to me listening intently. The way those thin gray slacks fit his body so perfectly, was teasing and inviting me to come play.

With great effort I took in the information my colleagues provided while consciously eyeing Jasper. It was nearly afternoon before we decided to break for the day. Hurriedly I packed up my briefcase and grasped Jasper's hand, eagerly pulling him out of the office without giving my co-workers a second glance. Once we got back to the office I closed the door heavily leaning against it before I chuckled.

Jasper watched oddly intrigued.

"What's so funny?"

"This situation….I never thought….Seeing you here just…." I lost my words because he looked too damn delectable. I didn't think having him here would be so overwhelming.

Those blue eyes would be the death of me.

"I want you."

His eyebrows shot up by my abrupt declaration.

"I want you so bad."

I was so sick and tired of this song and dance. Jasper was always teasing me, too many games and although I loved those games, I hated to lose. I knew he was still upset with me, forgiveness takes time but I was becoming increasingly intolerable. Having him close enough to inhale his musk was so euphoric and his tight body tormented me relentlessly.

I just wanted a taste.

Moving like wild jungle cat I strutted towards him, stealth and confident as he shrunk back against the desk. Keeping my eyes firmly on his, I braced my hands on either side of the desk trapping him with a devilish smirk on my face.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked calmly.

"Taking what's mine," I snarled leaning forward to kiss him only to be stopped by his hand firmly on my chest.

"Don't deny me!" I yelled in his face, completely frustrated. Violently I knocked his hand out of the way before attacking his pale neck, sucking viciously on the delicate skin. Frantically I grazed my hands up and down his hard chest pinching his nipples through the rough olive green fabric. Wasting little time I started unbuttoning his shirt becoming more exasperated with every single moment.

Jasper simply sat there, his hands gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles were white, unmoving as I continued to ravage his entire body.

It angered me.

He made me feel like I was taking advantage of him. Agitated and unsatisfied I cursed under my breath and let my head fall onto his shoulder. Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me?

This manic obsession with Jasper has driven me insane. I had to have him. I've always had to have him. It didn't matter who got in the way. This deeply rooted fixation was something I could never truly explain because somewhere unfathomable I knew that this infatuation had destroyed us both and I understood Jasper reluctance.

Something was clawing at my chest.

Like a cage animal dying to be freed.

The archangel beckoned to me, it was cunning and sinister.

Fiercely I moved forward, capturing his lips into an intense kiss and when he hardly responded with brutal force I bit down on his lower lip. Grunting, Jasper jerked his face away from mine but I wasn't letting go so quickly.

"You _owe_ me," I growled against his lips.

"I don' want you," Jasper spat, now actively struggling against me.

I laughed, mocking him. "You've been spouting the same shit. I didn't believe it eight years ago and I sure as hell don't believe it now."

Didn't he understand that we were two side of the same fucking coin? It didn't matter how far he ran he couldn't outrun himself.

"We'll end up together. Our kind always does,"

Suddenly his lip curled down aggressively, I felt his fist move with the promise of pugnacious pain. However, I decided to play it cool.

"I _know_ about Riley,"

Of course I knew all about Jasper's little fucktoy he had in prison. I was well aware of the feelings that weren't strictly platonic that he harbored towards his cellmate. As his lawyer the prison had briefed me all about their relationship and how Riley had to be transferred for his own protection.

At the mention of Riley his face softened almost immediately.

"Just don' hurt him-"

I barked a cruel laugh. "Don't worry I won't touch a single hair on his pretty little head…Unless,"

I was a business man, ready and willing to negotiate. Wickedly I devised a plan to blackmail Jasper into my bed by being indebted to me. Clothes, food and the roof over his head all came with a price. Jasper knew me better than most. He was right to be skeptical of my insistent friendliness. It was simple; I wanted Jasper. It didn't matter anymore how I attained him as long as he was mine incessantly.

"There he is," Jasper said his voice low and dark. "The twisted motherfucker I've been waitin' for has finally appeared. Now we can cut all the pleasantries and you can tell me what the fuck you want,"

I smirked. "How about a wager? I will help you find Riley….If you give yourself to me. No more fucking games Jasper. I want all of you forever."

Cocking his head to the side he looks at me pensively. "Fine,"

"But, ya have to help me get revenge,"

"On who?"

"_Everyone_,"

The cage I kept my anger in burst and it was a mind altering experience. Excitement, regret, and exhilaration all come at once as I pondered his words. What is a man to do when the love of his life begs him to dissolve all those people in the past that have destroyed their lives?

With a devious smile I feel a weight off my chest in which I hadn't felt in years.

The archangel is set free.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Beanothercullen for being a fantastic beta! I also want to thank all those who read and review this story. Riley will hopefully be in the next chapter and he will cause a little drama between Edward and Jasper lol If you haven't already check out my new FTM story Defying Gravity. **


	4. December 14th, 2013

_Rage_

* * *

_December 14__th__ 2013_

It was a day like any other.

The snow had started to fall, covering the skyscrapers, the busy city, and the streets with a clean sheet of white carpet. I knew that in a few days however, the snow would turn brown and black. Something so pure tainted by humanity. Taking a long drag of my cigarette, I stared out the window, inhaling the sounds of the bustling street below. New York certainly was _something_ during Christmas time, people running around frantically trying to find meaningless gifts. While others pretended that they gave a damn about the poor by giving to some organization—which they'd ignored all year round. In Texas I loved Christmas with momma and Danny, it was the best time of the year. Although we didn't have much, we made do with what we had. I could even recall a time when we got our heat cut off and we all had to huddle around a fire that momma made. Danny refused to go home, he declared us his new family. Deep in memory I chuckled, placing my cigarette in the ashtray on the windowsill.

Of course Christmas in prison was nothing like that. No presents were exchanged or warm season's greetings, just some of the guys watching television or writing letters to their loved ones. Riley and I just hung out in our rooms, since I didn't have family and Riley's mom was very sick and could only take phone calls. It was nice; we spent all our time in bed together just talking about nothing and everything. I can even smell Riley's sweet smell of vanilla and despite his objections he always smelled like it. Some days I desperately wished to get lost in that smell again, to have his silk hair threaded between my fingers as he traced absentmindedly at my tattoos.

Sighing, I crushed whatever was left of that cigarette and started stripping off my clothes. Turning off all the lights in my bedroom I stood in front the window in all my naked glory. Briefly I thought about jerking off, to feel the cold spikes of shivers down my spine as I touched myself, feeling exposed in debauchery. But these days nothing made me hard, except—if I was being truly honest with myself—there was _one_ person that did ignite a fire, I thought had long ago died. In many ways I was desperate for human interaction, a form of connection—a spark of recognition or simulation, for someone to understand and see my pain. For a long time I thought Edward was that person, my twin spirit. Who knew that being hard often outweighed being soft and that hardness would help us survive. It was in that fallacy I found solitude, of course in the end he turned out to be the deranged, corrupted embodiment of his father.

As the long days dragged on I remembered Dr. Carlisle Cullen more clearly, as if he were a painting put right in front of my face, I could almost picture his sincerity for Edward. Since we were kid's he'd always been there, a shadow in the background. Overseeing his steps, his devotion was unwavering and I recalled that at the time we all found it a little disturbing. In the group Edward was a fiery creature, always looking for a fight, never backing down. It was that spirit that at first made me want to break him, but soon after I found it endearing. I'm sure Carlisle was the same way, until he had grown to love the boy as his very own and then snatched him from us like a thief in the night.

I was furious.

Nearly a year after Edward joined our gang we learned that he was being adopted by the doctor. The news hit us like a goddamn hurricane, tearing everything in sight with its vicious winds and I felt the resentment boil in my stomach.

Edward was my best friend.

To have the only stable thing in my life ripped away had broken me. It wasn't long after that, I began numbing the pain with my dick seated firmly inside Peter. It was easier to forget and soon I found it harder to remember. I had built walls so thick that nothing could penetrate.

Crawling into bed I watched as the moon slowly raise, the sky growing darker but the sounds increased as the nightlife was awakening. In my dreams, I saw a mirror image of myself. An angry scar sliced through the right side of my face, permanently disfiguring me, stared back. The old Jasper appeared, taunting me before abruptly becoming what I was now.

I awoke with a scream.

Dawn shone through the window and I rubbed a hand over my sodden face. It was like my usual dreams only this time not of demons and mythical creatures, it was me. Getting out of bed I walked bare-ass naked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I dressed casually for my day at work with Edward, in simple black slacks and a dark gray long sleeve shirt. I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen, Garrett was there fixing himself a cup of coffee. Without speaking to him I went to grab my own.

"I don't like you."

I turned to stare at him wondering what I did to bring that on. "I didn't know we were tryna be friends?"

"I think you are trash—no worse than trash I think you are the fucking scum of the earth." He sneered.

"As opposed to yer uppity stuck up ass? I'll take bein' scum any day,"

Condescendingly he stared down at me. "I think Edward deserves better than you and if you ever put your fucking trailer trash hands on him again I'll _wipe_ the floor with your ass,"

"Morning," Edward said brightly, waltzing into the kitchen. Thankfully he didn't see me sending Garrett a fixed glare. He offered me a cup of coffee, which he stirred milk and sugar into.

"Mornin'," I mumbled, taking a sip I nearly gagged. It was far too sweet for my taste, so I went to the sink to dump it out.

"Something wrong with the coffee?" Garrett asked, agitation seeping through his voice.

I ignored him.

"If Jasper wants to make it himself let him," Edward said, trying to defuse the situation. Garrett rolled his eyes but didn't say anything after that.

"Are you riding with us to work today?" Edward asked casually.

Garrett snorted. "No, I will take my own car thank you,"

"Fine," Edward said, placing his cup in the sink. "Let's get going Jasper,"

Pouring some more coffee in a thermal mug I took it with me as I pulled on my coat and shoes, then followed after Edward to his car in the parking garage. When we got inside he blasted the heat, mumbling under his breath.

"Garrett doesn't like me," I stated.

Edward gave me a sideways glance. "No,"

"I can see why,"

He scoffed. "He's just being a stuck up little shit about you being an ex-con,"

"Do you really believe that?"

He smirked, pushing the key into the ignition. "Also, he's jealous,"

"There ain't nothin' to be jealous of" I mumbled.

"Right," He said as the car roared to life and we drove to work.

Once we reached work Edward was swamped by people, namely Seth, Tanya and Garrett all chatting rapidly about the case and when to make appointments. The whole thing made my head spin so I just trailed behind them feeling lost and out of place, while Edward barked out orders for them to follow. When we reached his office, Seth and Tanya scurried off to go do what they were told to do, but Garrett stayed, going over Mr. Smith's case. I lingered near the door wondering what Edward had planned for me today, feeling uncomfortable I shifted my feet awkwardly. Judging by the looks I was getting from other people in the office, most of them didn't think I deserved to be here and they were right. I didn't belong in this uppity high-class job, where people had more than two degrees. I was the lowly criminal, put away by lawyers and judges that dubbed me a paedophile before even knowing me. Cautiously I watched Edward transform into a different person, spewing orders, ruthless, with an air of confidence I had never seen before seeing him at his job. Gone was the insecure boy from a small town and in his place was something unimaginable.

Edward had grown up.

That thought never ceased to amaze me, every time I reminisced about our early days in the home. This man sitting behind his desk was powerful, more powerful than I could ever hope to be. Usually resentment would flood my veins like acid, but today there was none. Of course I was still bitter, the chain of events could have been avoided if Edward had testified in court, but I'd started to learn to let things go.

I haven't forgiven him yet.

Some days I feel I will...while other times I wished he rot in the ground for what he did.

"Jas," Edward called, signalling me over to his desk.

Times like now, when the pompous asshole thought he was God. With a look of disdain, I walked over to his desk.

"I want you to shadow Seth for the day, just so that you can get used to the office." Edward announced leaning back in his leather chair. "I will check in every twenty minutes or so, just to make sure things are going well and then we can meet for lunch."

"Edward, you can't afford to play babysitter today. Mr. Smith's Son is coming in today—"

"Fuck off Garrett," Edward barked, picking up the phone he dialed one and called Seth into his office. In record time the door opened and Seth walked in brusquely, his head held high as he approached his bosses.

"You rang Mr. Cullen?" The young man said.

"Yes, I want you to look after Jasper today. Show him the ropes, then report back to me. I expect nothing less than the best from you and you will treat him with respect or your ass is fired." Edward threatened, standing to his feet he stood in front of me. I was startled when he pecked me on the cheek. "You'll be fine," Grabbing his briefcase he exited the room with Garrett hot on his heels.

"Alright, let's get going," Seth muttered disinterested.

Typing on his blackberry as he walked out of the office, I followed after him unsure of where we were going. He weaved expertly through the cubicles, walking faster than I could keep up with. He frequently sighed and I could tell he didn't want to be stuck with me for the entire day.

"So, where exactly did you study?" Seth asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Study?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah, like go to school?" He said a little agitated.

"Oh, uh—I didn't," I mumbled.

"What?" He suddenly halted, turning around sharply. "You mean Edward just hired you…for no reason at all?"

I shrugged because he did. It wasn't like I was _qualified_ to do anything.

"No shit," Seth said amazed. "I fucking begged for this job and he still wouldn't even consider me until my sister put in a good word. I have two degrees in Criminal Justice and Law yet he wouldn't even put me on his team." He snorted. "Well, if I knew all I had to do was stick my ass in the air to get this job I would have done it," He turned around before I could say anything and starting walking again.

My temper flared and I thought about knocking this kid on his ass, but I was still on probation and this smart-assed kid wasn't sending me back to prison. We reached a copy room, the shelves loaded with paper, and various people coming in and out of the small space.

"Look, I was told to go easy on you or whatever, but even a monkey can do this job," He said rolling his eyes. "Just put those files," He gestured to a box. "Into that box and photocopy them and put them over there." He was pointing rapidly, too fast for me to actually catch anything. "This is how you use the machine, first press this button for on, and then this one for copy make sure they are facing down or all you'll get is a white sheet. This button shows how many you want to copy and I need about thirty two for the board meeting this afternoon. Also, if you could, put them in those blue binders over there, thanks for making my job so much easier." He said slapping me on the back. "Now, I am going to take a much needed, _long_ lunch break. I'll check in with you at about ten to twelve, see ya."

I watched completely confused as he strutted out of the room, leaving me.

Scratching my head, I looked at the menacing copy machines. There were way too many buttons; I wondered what the hell I was supposed to do. Picking up the box he had pointed to, I soon realized that the files were alphabetized. Nervously I tried to go through the alphabet but I didn't get past G, the rest I had never learned. Panic started to rise in my chest as I picked up whichever sheet of paper was closest and placed it on the glass part of the copy machine. I was confused when nothing happened, but then I remembered he told me to push the buttons.

I pressed the big green one, and then another button and I smiled when it started working. This wasn't so hard; I could easily see myself doing this for the rest of the day. Placing more sheets on the glass I was amazed as other sheets came out the other end. Enthralled with the machine I kept putting more and more sheets of paper on it, while placing the copied ones into the box Seth wanted me too. When noon came around there were legal sheets everywhere and I had lost count of the amount of sheets I had put in the box, but I was proud.

"What the fuck?" Seth barked, when he came back into the room, holding a Starbucks coffee in his hand. "What the hell did you _do_?"

"I, uh," I stuttered, my face flushed. "I put them in the box after I copied them—"

"No, no, no, no!" Seth whined. "Shit,"

He rushed towards the copy machine, frantically trying to turn it off. With shaking hands he grabbed the empty box that had the alphabetized files in it. "Oh shit!"

I felt completely embarrassed. "Look, I uh, did what ya asked—"

"You dumb fuck!" Seth roared.

"What-what?" I stuttered nervously.

"It took me hours to sort through those! These are legal briefs not some fucking play thing! You've ruined them and it's all disorganized, it will take me _days_ to sort through everything you've destroyed in only a few hours!" He shouted, causing a few bystanders to turn and look at us. "Christ, how can you be so fucking _stupid_? I mean didn't you _see_ they were alphabetized all you had to do was copy them!"

A sharp pang twisted in my gut as he continued to rant about how much of a dumb fuck I truly was. Caught between mortification and rage I stood there, taking all of it because I knew he wasn't lying.

"Back away Seth," A deep venomous voice snarled from the doorway.

"B-but he—" Seth cried indignantly.

"If you want to keep this job, I suggest you back the _fuck_ away," Along with many bystanders Edward stood in the doorway, his hands shoved deeply into his slacks as he glared murderously at Seth. With a loud huff Seth stormed out of the room without looking back.

"Back to work," Edward called, making them all disperse immediately.

Humiliated I stared at him, my heart thundering my chest.

"Let's go," Edward said, walking out of the room. Trailing behind him, I could feel all their eyes on me as we stalked towards his office. When we were safely inside, Edward hastily dialed a number on his phone, speaking quickly he hung up before turning to face me. His face had softened as he leaned against the large desk.

"You're not stupid."

I scoffed, my hands started to tremble at the thought of all those people looking at me, judging me. "This is yer world Edward, this isn't mine."

"Well, you better get used to it because it's _our_ world now,"

* * *

When we got home later that day, I was still shaken up. Despite Edward's reassurance that everything was going to be okay and that tomorrow he'd place me in another department I was still horribly embarrassed.

"I'll fire that cunt tomorrow," He growled, when I found him in the living room. Garrett had yet to make an appearance. I later learned that he was spending the evening at his mother's house, which he did a lot these days.

"No, don' it's just gonna make things worse," I argued.

"He treated you with disrespect after I specifically asked him not too. That kind of insubordination needs to be punished."

"I agree with the punishment but firing him? That ain't right,"

"Whatever," He grumbled. "Well, I am famished let's go get something to eat."

"I'd rather stay in—"

"Jasper, come on you've been in New York for little over a month and you still haven't even _seen_ the city! I know this wonderful Steak and Grill restaurant down the street you'll love it."

"I, uh….Alright," I mumbled, grabbing my coat.

The restaurant was nice; we got a booth that was dimly lit. On this particular night not many people were out, so the restaurant wasn't very lively but we enjoyed ourselves anyway. Before the waiter came Edward casually slipped his hand over mine. Instinctively, I wanted to jerk it away as if I had been scalded, instead I just stared at it.

"This isn't a date," I said harshly.

"It is if I _say_ it is," He replied smugly.

I glared at him.

He laughed. "Would you relax? Geez, you're acting like I proposed to you. Do you remember the last time we went out for dinner?"

My lip twitched at the memory. "Yeah, you were so agitated that night, I had no idea why ya started actin' so crazy."

"You dragged my ass out of the restaurant then started to choke me,"

"After ya started yellin' 'bout me bein' a whore or some shit. I had no idea what you were talkin' 'bout,"

He was silent for a moment. "I thought I saw you flirting with the bartender."

I barked a laugh. "Nah, he was just askin' 'bout where I was from, he said he had family in Texas."

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of stupid to get so worked up about that. I mean it's not like you kissed him."

I rolled my eyes at the jab. Apparently he wasn't over the kiss with Peter. Instead I smiled mischievously. "Peter always did taste good,"

He snorted. "You can't be serious,"

Lazily I leaned back in my seat, baiting him. "Completely,"

"I guess he was allowed to have my sloppy seconds,"

I chuckled. "Is that so? Cause, it didn't seem that way when you guys were fightin' over me like the last scrap of meat."

"Wow, if your ego gets any bigger we won't be able to fit you indoors,"

I scoffed. "Well, isn't this a case of the kettle calling the pot black?"

"Bullshit,"

"Come on, just like in the home, you were so goddamn flashy about who you were. That sort of stuck up attitude is what got ya picked on in the first place, ain't it? Things don't change, the scenery does,"

Edward smiled. "You like it anyway. Hey do you remember the time you pissed all over the flower garden? They were so fucking mad at you the next day."

I laughed heartily. "Or when we snuck out, stayed out all night, and when we came back ya were trailing dogshit from yer shoes?"

We both burst into fits of giggles, remembering our days at the home. Once we quieted down I looked at Edward, only to find him watching me back. His face was flushed with mirth and a wide grin. Seeing him smile like that brought me back to the days when he was just my best friend, both lowly creatures taken from our lives and forced to live in a group home. There we were nobody's, destined to live in obscurity. Yet, in each other we found a comradeship, if it wasn't for my lust and deep-rooted affection for Edward, we probably would have been brothers.

However now, all I felt was resentment.

"I guess" Edward said abruptly. "I never really did explain why I was so crazy that night we when we out for dinner. It was a combination of being scared, not taking my medication and Carlisle grounding me. Most of all, I think I was under the impression that you didn't love me anymore," He said sadly. "All at once I felt everything slipping through my fingers, like water, it was all falling apart. I needed to stop it, find some form of control. I saw what I wanted to see because the thought of losing you, literally drove me insane."

The heavy weight of truth to his words, made me cringe inwardly. This type of sickening adoration was completely unhealthy and truthfully it scared me. It wasn't until I saw him attack a police officer, that I realized Edward's infatuation ran bone deep, so far—too far and worst of all dangerous.

I wasn't afraid for myself, I feared for the lives of everyone I came in contact with, because to Edward they were a threat. Uneasy with the sudden turn of the conversation, I looked down at my fork as the waiter approached the table.

"What can I get you gentleman tonight?"

I ordered grilled chicken with a salad and Edward ordered a steak with fries. As we waited for our food I caught him gazing at me, his eyes completive and deep.

"I remember the sex," He said unexpectedly, catching me off guard.

It was a random statement and of course that brought on various visuals of me fucking Edward, over the couch, on the bed and on every surface of that tiny apartment. Taking him like that had been exhilarating, all-consuming and not long after I was drowning in his essence. We had explored each other freely, unobstructed by those who would judge us, just me and him in the safe haven making love until twilight.

I grinned in recollection. "Yeah, that was amazin'…."

"You were my first," He said, hand tightening around mine. "And hopefully my last,"

The emotion behind his words made me feel uncomfortable.

"I can see that I'll have to work for your affection," Edward continued. "Don't mistake this Jasper, I still haven't forgotten about our _deal _and I will abide by it, but that doesn't mean I can't have you in the meantime."

I hadn't planned on negotiating with the devil, it was out of my desperation that I sold my soul to save Riley's. I had hoped that Edward would be too focused on his quest for revenge to notice me, but of course I was wrong. If I wasn't so blinded by my hate I would have seen how he had manipulated the situation to his advantage. Honestly I didn't care about going back to jail, I just wanted those who wrongfully accused me to suffer.

At first the thought of revenge had been a constant fire in me, painful yet effortlessly disregarded until it incinerated me. It was all I lived and breathed these days, and against my better judgement I listened to that voice whispering deep into my ear, menacing and dark.

It wasn't right that they got to live their lives, while I suffered.

Eight years of my life pissed away, for something that could have easily been avoided.

I knew exactly who testified against me, I remembered each and every one of their faces and knew them all by name. Now they had to pay the price for that and if Edward could grant me this one small satisfaction, then I would be indebted to him.

"I just want Riley safe,"

"Speaking of him I called the prison searching for a Riley Biers, turns out he was released two years ago,"

"I know, he got out for good behavior,"

"Excellent and is he living in Forks?"

I hesitated, wondering if I should trust Edward. "Y-yes,"

"I think a trip is in order," He said, just as our waiter came back with our food.

Puzzled, I glanced at him, wondering what he meant by that. "Whatcha mean?"

"You said you wanted to see him right? Well, then I will take you to him." Edward said simply.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart swell with hope but I tried not to show it. He already knew too much about our relationship, and I knew how envious Edward could be when he felt he was threatened.

That's exactly what Riley was, a threat.

He wouldn't hesitate to eliminate him without even a second thought, the wicked demon within would overpower his judgement.

"Oh, okay," I said slowly. "When..?"

"Whenever you want," He smiled, clearly proud of himself.

Briefly I thought about enticing Edward, allowing him to think that he had won, but I decided to play coy.

"Alright," I said smiling back, it was forced and painful but I endured it anyway.

"First we need to discuss one thing,"

Digging into my food I ate happily, the elation seeped through my veins like pulsating ecstasy—I could hardly contain it. Finally, I'd see the only person who meant anything to me and that gave me _hope_. Something I thought died long ago, just like the old Jasper inside of me.

"What?" I asked.

"When will be mine?"

And just like that it was annihilated.

"I don' understand—"

"I want you to start sharing my bedroom with me." He stated as if making a business arrangement.

I blanched. "What?"

"Well, it doesn't really make sense for you to have your own room anymore, now does it?" He reasoned cutting a piece of his steak and popping it into his mouth.

I felt my face flush and I stumbled to come up with a logical argument. "I ain't sharin' a room with you we had a deal and after that's done—"

"You said you would be mine, totally and completely so we should start right away. I _never_ break a promise Jasper you know that. Of course I would on no account force you to do anything you don't want to do but I need assurance you will keep your word and not scamper off into the sunset with your jailbait buddy." He sneered.

Glaring down at my food I consciously ignored the fury bundling deep in my stomach. Clenching the fork tightly it almost bent under the force of my hand. Edward was playing games, he knew I needed him to see Riley, just like he also knew I couldn't refuse him. The conniving bastard had planned this. Breathing out slowly I felt so trapped, everything was getting fucked up, like a train wreck on the horizon.

"So we are agreed, you will move in tonight," He grinned haughtily, digging into his food and moaned as he chewed. "Eat up, Jasper I can't wait to get you into my bed."

* * *

Glancing around my new bedroom, I saw that there were papers scattered all over a desk, where his laptop lay half closed. This must have been the master bedroom, because it was beyond spacious, beige walls with a velvet black comforter and matching pillows fit for a king. To my left there was a large built in fireplace and a private bathroom, while to my right lay an enormous walk-in closet where Edward had cleared some of his stuff out for mine, which was minimal. Feeling extremely uncomfortable I fidgeted, playing with the string of my shirt sleeve.

"Relax," Edward said from across the room. He was calmly taking off his shirt, eyes blazing with a sultry look, as he stripped down. I spun around hastily trying not to look at his toned chest, which had ripened with age. "I won't bite."

Instantly I felt hot, the shirt I was wearing became far too tight. Sporadic visuals of sensual lovemaking flashed before my eyes and my slacks constricted.

I hadn't been with anyone in eight years.

And now the demon was teasing me, the desire pooled in my stomach like warm liquid. It spread through my hands and body until I was screaming at myself to taste the forbidden fruit. Of course he was goading me; with his sweet scent and flawless features the demon enticed my sinfulness. Nervous energy crept up my spine until my hands were shaking, I thought hard about retreating to the bathroom to change and ignore the yearning but I wanted to prove to Edward that his provoking nature didn't bother me.

To him this was a nice little game, to the victor goes the spoils.

Walking to my side to of the bed I glared at Edward wondering if this was how he imagined things to be? The man he supposedly loved, a bitter shell of what he once was, body mutilated by deep scars that would never fade. Tearing off my shirt I threw it harshly to the ground, my eyes never leaving his, like a raging bull I challenged him.

Un-abashedly he stared at my chest, first in awe and then his face transformed into revulsion. There were three long angry jagged cuts, two under my ribcage and one over my stomach. In the dim lamp my tattoo weaved skillfully up my right arm, disappearing over my shoulder blades before coming down my left arm. The solid mass of muscle and my own strength, wasn't nearly enough to keep the weapon from puncturing my skin and flesh, permanently disfiguring my face.

"Not exactly what ya imagined," I snarked.

He gasped before spinning around quickly. Seeing his neck flush with embarrassment, I shrugged, took off my pants and crawled into bed. Edward soon followed after turning off the light and switching off the fireplace. In the still air of the darkness, with only our breathing to be heard he turned towards me.

"Who did that to you?" He whispered, his voice pained with agony.

"You did."

* * *

**A/N: I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews for this story. Are you guys enjoying the plot development? Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to Beanothercullen for being the most amazing beta ever. **


	5. December 20th, 2013

_Rage_

* * *

_December 20__th__ 2013_

Cursing under my breath, and still angry, I threw the papers onto my desk. Today had turned into a _clusterfuck_ of a series of unfortunate events, with Mr. Smith and his lousy family screwing up the case. The fat man had gotten in touch with the press, after I specifically told him not to and they got a hold of some _very _incriminating evidence, that was detrimental to the case. I was literally neck deep in shit, with various lawyers running around trying to do damage control, the entire time we were doing our best to keep this case from going under. I was in a blind rage, after I happened to turn on the news the other day and saw Mr. Smith's chunky face spewed all over it. Growling softly, I consulted various law books, to see what I could do about slander in the media against his name.

"Edward," Garrett said strutting into my office. "Evan, Mr. Smith's lawyer is here to see us in the conference room,"

"Did he happen to bring that sobbing, fat, sack of shit with him?" I snarled, stuffing important papers into my brief case.

Garrett smirked. "Yes, Mr. Smith is there too,"

"Let's go and I want Seth in my office when I get back here,"

Together we walked towards the conference room and I braced myself for another long and probably pointless meeting. It was in times like these I felt I had aged a few hundred years, I was so tired these days. Jasper's nightmares kept me up as well and although I pretended not to notice him screaming deep into the night they disturbed me. I could recall when we were in the home and his dreams were disquieting during the night, but these seemed to be much worse, it's like he was in agony. Having him with me, listening to the soft sounds of his breathing calmed me and I would find myself counting the breaths. This mania was far worse than the ones I had before, because now I was addicted to it. The peacefulness of knowing he was right there beside me, was so unbelievably wonderful and left me with tranquility beyond words.

I was in heaven.

When the meeting was over I thought about calling home just to talk to Jasper but I knew he wouldn't enjoy me checking up on him. I had given him the day off, because of Seth's— which I fully intended to rectify—mistake. Also, I made an appointment for him to meet his new tutor. Opening the door to my office I saw the young man in question standing nervously in front of my desk. Barely giving him a glance I walked over to my chair and dialed two on the phone for Tanya, while Garrett hung around leaning heavily on the book shelf behind Seth.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," She answered right away.

"Could you please call Leah into my office," I said simply.

When I hung up I turned to look at the kid in front of me, fury boiling in my veins. Seth looked very apologetic, eyes firmly planted on the floor, shoulders slumped in regret, but all I could see was the man who probably destroyed whatever self-confidence Jasper had left. He wasn't an eager college student, doe eyed and naive trying to earn his place in the world.

He was the enemy.

Someone who had betrayed my trust and berated a person I cared deeply for. That kind of shit just wouldn't sit with me and if I had to I would fire the kid instantly, but first I needed to hear his side of things. Not because I gave a _damn_ but because I didn't want a law suit on my hands.

"You rang?" Leah said sarcastically, when she entered the room.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance at her blatant disrespect for me. If she wasn't so fucking good at her job I would have fired her ass as well. Dressed in a tight black pencil skirt and a navy blue blouse, she was stunning as usual. Standing beside her brother, I noticed that she had her game face on, clearly she already knew what this meeting was about. Leaning back in my leather chair, threading my fingers together, I eyed them both carefully before speaking.

"You both know why you are here?"

"Yes," Seth squeaked.

"With all due respect _sir_," Leah said. "I think this is a dire waste of time—"

"With all due respect, you need to shut the fuck up," I barked. "Seth, will you kindly explain what the hell happened when I specifically asked you to help Jasper out?"

"Well, I uh…It was entirely my fault. I left Jasper in the copying room and didn't go over the instructions thoroughly with him, then I got upset when it wasn't done properly." Seth said. "I am willing to make a formal apology to him and to you. I deeply regret the way I acted and the way I handled the situation."

"You left for lunch early," I stated. "You left the office for half a day, without notifying your superior."

"I know and I am deeply sorry—"

"That kind of insubordination is grounds for dismissal," I continued.

"Hey now," Garrett stepped in. "The kid apologized and he's sorry I think we should just leave it at that." He stared at me trying to understand what the hell I was doing.

"You can't fire him for something as minuscule as this," Leah scoffed.

"You want to bet?" I snarled. "He was in direct violation of our code of ethics, I specifically told him to treat Jasper with respect."

"Holy hell, this isn't about your little fuck buddy is it? Because from what I heard he wasn't even _qualified_ to pick up trash," Leah spit.

Abruptly I stood from my desk, glowering furiously at her. "If I were you I'd choose my next words carefully, unless you want to be kicked out on your ass along with him."

"Edward, we should really talk before making a decision like this—"

"Do _not_ question me!" I yelled at him. "Seth I want you to pack your shit and get the fuck out."

"No please," Seth begged, tears coming to his eyes. "I've worked so hard to get this job and if you fire me I'll be blacklisted,"

"You should have thought of that before," I answered coldly.

"Edward," Leah pleaded, her tone softened. "Come on he's just a kid. I'm sure you've made mistakes too, just give him one more chance, he's one of the best in this whole entire company and Seth said he was sorry," She pleaded nervously. "Look, I also apologize for that little _joke_ I made about Jasper let's just put it all behind us and I'm sure Seth will do better,"

"That's all _very_ touching," I replied sardonically. "But I couldn't care less. Now get out before I call security, Seth I want you gone by the end of the day."

Leah stepped towards the table, her eyes wide and beseeching. "I am begging you to reconsider this, he's worked his ass off to get this position."

Bracing my hands against the desk, I leaned forward staring deep into her brown eyes.

"Get _out_,"

Seth stood ramrod straight, looking as if his whole entire world had crumbled, right in front of his eyes. Resigned, Leah sighed deeply, before guiding her silently crying brother out of the room. After they left I relaxed my shoulders, feeling a sense of relief. I felt no remorse for the kid, who tore down Jasper's self-esteem with a few vicious words.

This was right because Seth deserved it.

Satisfied with the way things went, I sat back in my chair picking up my coffee mug. I could feel the weight of Garrett's eyes on me, accusing and furious.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence. "Why didn't you consult me before making such a huge decision?"

"Why should I?" I said, looking over my notes. "It wasn't your call to make."

"Not my call," He repeated, astonished, as if he was just hearing the words the first time. "What does that mean exactly? Edward we are partners in this business, you could have at least told me you were going to fire him."

"You haven't been home in weeks," I said crossly.

"So that's what this is about?"

"Not at all,"

"Don't tell me this is about Jasper," Garrett said, shaking his head. "I can't fucking believe this! Jasper is a big boy, he can take care of himself and Seth was right the guy is a _moron_—"

"Watch your fucking mouth," I growled, standing to my feet.

"Or what? Are you going to fire me too?" He smirked.

"No, but I will buy you out if I have to,"

The smile faded from his lips. "You wouldn't…."

"My father is one of the major shareholders in this company, so whatever fucking ownership you think you have it's nothing compared me. I've always been the boss, we both know that."

"So you would destroy four years of friendship and our families' relationship for _him_?" He roared.

"Yes," I hissed.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" He yelled at me. "I've never seen you like this before."

"Well, get used to it." I spat.

* * *

When I came home that evening, I saw that Jasper was seated at the living room table with Laurent, the tutor I had hired to teach him, instead of going to adult learning classes. I figured it would be easier for him to learn one on one. Taking off my wool coat, scarf, and hat I sat my briefcase down and tried to give them as much space as possible. Sneaking a glance at Jasper, I saw that he had a face splitting grin on his face as Laurent started going over English. After greeting both of them, I went to my room to change out of my dress clothes and into something more comfortable, glad to be rid of them. Today had been exhausting, with everything that happened with the case and I almost dreaded seeing Garrett when he came home tonight, knowing that he was be steaming mad.

Wearing jeans and a t-shirt I went to the kitchen to grab a beer, just as Laurent was leaving. He shook hands with Jasper.

"You are doing so well already, I look forward to meeting again." Laurent said sweetly, he was a polite African American male with long dreadlocks and a British accent. "Edward, may I have a moment alone?"

"Sure," I said following him into the foyer. As Laurent put on his coat and hat he made sure Jasper was out of ear shot before speaking.

"He is doing exceptionally well with the tutoring I have high hopes for him," Laurent said, but I could sense the impending but. "However, since we've only had one session it's hard to say for sure but we should start with basic level Math and English, writing and arithmetic just so I know what he can do for sure."

"Excellent," I said now very pleased. "Thanks again, I really appreciate it,"

He smiled. "I haven't forgotten about what you've done for my family so believe me, it was my pleasure,"

We shook hands before he left. The news about Jasper's progression had me feeling better about the situation, if we could just get this over with, then perhaps he could go to college too someday. Walking towards the bedroom I opened the door only to find Jasper on the bed anxiously going over the homework Laurent has assigned him.

"Someone's eager," I teased lightly.

"Yeah," He drawled. "I can't believe it, Edward," He said in awe. "I ain't had books since...Well, since momma was alive and Danny. I know she'd be so proud…." He trailed off.

"She would be very proud," I said softly.

"I never thought I could….be learnin' and stuff." He said a light blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Of course you can. Soon you can get your GED and we can figure everything else out from there." I replied.

"I know I sometimes seem ungrateful…..But thanks for everythin', I don't know where I'd be without cha,"

"I would do anything for you,"

Behind those innocent words, I knew something more sinister lurked. Of course I would do anything for him, I'd kill if I had to and anything else, if it meant I got to have him in my life. If there was even a hint of a threat to our relationship, I would eradicate it swiftly. Jasper knew how far I was willing to go for him and I saw the fear flicker in his eyes because of it. In that moment I stared into his eyes, trying to memorize the pool of emotions swirling there. Soon I could feel myself drowning in his beautiful sky blue orbs, an ocean of wonders. The blaring ring of my phone brought me back to reality. Looking at the screen I saw Carlisle's name displayed across it.

"One second," I mumbled, answering it. "Hello?"

"Edward, son, how are you?"

"I'm alright, just got home from work. How are you?"

"Doing well, thank you, so you know why I've called right?"

"Yes, it's that time of the year," I said faking enthusiasm.

He chuckled. "Come on it isn't so bad. So Esme expects you guys here on the twenty first,"

"That's tomorrow!" I cried indigently. "Come on Carlisle I have work to do. How about the twenty second?"

"Fine, fine," He said. "Susan and Nick will be arriving on the twenty second, are you flying with them?"

Scratching my head, I wondered if Garrett would want to fly with his parents. "Hmm, I'll have to ask Garrett but we'll see."

"Great, Rosalie and Emmett are here and Alice will be coming in around the same time you guys will, from California. We might as well pickup everyone and bring them to the cottage." Carlisle said happily.

Momentarily I looked at Jasper, knowing he had no Christmas plans. "Listen, uh, I might be bringing someone with me."

"Oh? I didn't know you were dating someone else," Carlisle said, disappointment seeping into his tone. I knew my whole entire family thought that Garrett and I would be engaged by now, and the fact that we weren't frustrated them.

"I'm not….It's complicated and I can't go into too much detail now, but I love him very much." I said the last part loud enough that Jasper could hear me. "I'll call you before I leave,"

"Okay, you're being very cryptic. Edward I'm sure whoever it is, we will accept him too. Alright son I'll talk to you later," Carlisle said before he hung up.

Over the years our relationship had changed a lot. In high school I had been very angry, resentful even but as I grew up I realized that having a father figure around wasn't so bad and we bonded like father and son should. I had a deeper respect for Carlisle and I cherished our new found relationship.

"Christmas with yer family?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, we do it every year," I smiled thinking about it. "We go up North to this cabin that Carlisle rents, nestled in the forest. You're going to love it Jasper, we go tobogganing, and Emmett hacks down a tree while the women cook a huge feast, it's fucking magical." I rambled. "Susan and Nick, Garrett's parent's tag along too, because the cabin—well it's not really a cabin more like a mansion—is so big that we have the spare room. I think this year his brother Sam, and Quinn his wife will be joining us. Also Rosalie and Alice, my sisters, will be there too."

"Sound's nice," Jasper said. "But ya know I can't come with you,"

"Why?"

"Stop playin' dumb—"

"I'm not," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I just want to hear what fucking excuse you've thought of this time, not to be with me."

He glared at me. "Fuck, Edward they think I'm some kinda rapist!"

"So?" I replied. "I'll explain the situation to Carlisle and if anyone says shit about it I'll rip their fucking heads off. We are both consenting adults and even before I got arrested you were still…my first love and they should respect that."

"They're gonna think I turned you crazy," He retorted.

I scoffed. "I've always been crazy,"

"Yeah but—"

"Jasper," I said shortly. "Don't argue with me on this, I want…I _need _you to spend this one Christmas with me okay? And if anyone gives us shit we can always leave…Plus, since we'll already be in Forks, we might as well stop by and see Riley,"

I swallowed bile that burned in my throat, when his eyes sparkled at the mention of _Riley's_ name. Inside I sneered; repulsed by the reality that Jasper harboured any sort of feelings for the kid. For his sake, I didn't dwell on the thought. I knew if I did there would be no turning back and I would surely try to kill him or Riley. I didn't even know who this kid was and I already hated him.

Well, hate was a strong word, I guess I intensely disliked him because of the obvious power he had over Jasper. There was something else about their relationship, that I knew he was hiding and it frustrated me beyond belief, trying to figure out what was going on between them.

When Jasper finally nodded, I knew I had won. But it was a bitter victory, he wasn't really going because I _asked_ him to, he was going to see Riley. In irritation, I tore off my shirt and pants, getting ready for a long overdue shower. Having Jasper in my bed was harder than I thought it would be, taking cold showers were often a direct effect from having him next to me.

My plan of seduction wasn't going to well either, as he usually slept on the far side of the bed. So far in fact, I wondered how the hell he even stayed on. Jumping into the shower I rolled my shoulders under the spray, enjoying the water massaging my tense back and neck. With my head pressed against the tile wall, I took a few deep breaths to calm my frustration with Jasper.

There were so many things that I wanted.

Things he just loved to deny me.

The fact that our relationship was completely one sided, didn't escape me. I knew I had a long way to go to win his affection back, and I was willing to work for it, put in copious amounts of time and effort, if only he was willing to be opened minded. If there was even a chance that there was competition for his affection, I'd be more than willing to eliminate it. When I got out of the shower, I towel dried my arms and legs off, then I heard the front door close, so I figured Garrett must be home.

Our fight today had been brutal, probably the worst we'd had since our break up three years ago. Since it was my fault I decided to make amends. I dressed in simple sweats and a black t-shirt, and walked out of the bathroom towards Garrett's room. Knocking on the door I shuffled my feet, anxiously waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah?" He called, on the other side.

"It's me," I said gruffly. "Look, I just want to apologize. I was an asshole today..."

The door swung open and Garrett smirked leaning heavily against the door frame with his arms crossed and a cocky expression on his face. "No shit,"

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me…I just wanted to apologize and say you're still my best friend." I conceded. "I should have consulted you about firing Seth,"

"Damn right you should have," Garret replied. "We are partners Edward, you and me. So next time you want to do something drastic, talk to me about it first,"

"Okay," I said. "Let's just get past it. A beer and a movie, then we'll call it even,"

He chuckled. "Wow, you really know how to bargain don't you. Fine, we can watch Skyfall or whatever the new James Bond movie is called."

"Okay, I'll get it on NetFlix, just let me go call Jasper," I said, ignoring the disgruntled look on his face. Eagerly, I walked towards my own bedroom and asked Jasper if he wanted to join us for our movie night. When he readily agreed the three of us sat down in front of the flat screen in the living room and I ordered the movie. Before it started, I hurried to the kitchen to make some popcorn, humming to myself happily.

A small part of me was glad that Jasper and Garrett were doing something together, even if it was just watching a movie. I knew it would probably take a lot of time before they were comfortable around each other, but I had hoped they would come to some sort of friendship. Shutting off all the lights, I returned to the couch, awkwardly wedged in between the two of them. Garrett quickly made himself comfortable at the far side of the room, in the reclining chair, while Jasper sat on the edge of the couch sipping the beer I had brought out with the popcorn. As the opening credits began to roll, I found my eyes drifting casually to Jasper's, curiously watching the display of emotions playing on his face. I forced myself to watch the movie, but it was like I was being physically pulled in his direction.

Shifting in my seat, I tried to ignore the swell of his lips, as he drank. His Adam's apple bobbing with each long sip, or the deep rumble of his chest whenever something amusing happened on screen made his face light up. Staring I noticed that the bridge of his nose was slightly crooked, and the dark scar slicing through his face was more grotesque in the darkness.

Jasper has always been beautiful.

Aside from his other various qualities that never seemed to change. Even now his sandy blonde hair had grown so long, brushing hazardously against his shoulders, unkempt and shaggy. With my eyes firmly planted on the TV screen I hardly noticed his glazed blue orbs dancing with mirth, blown wide with every explosion, drinking it all in. When the lights suddenly turned on I saw Garrett stretch his limbs, while yawning loudly.

"Not bad," He mumbled, "Goodnight,"

"Night," I said back, wondering what the hell happened in the movie.

Jasper leaned against the couch, his arm splayed across the top he turned to looked at me. "Good movie,"

"Yes, it was quite….entertaining," I stammered, as I struggled for the right words.

He chuckled. "Ya didn't watch any of it,"

"How do you know?" I retorted, standing to pick up the bowl of popcorn and empty beer bottles. Retreating into the kitchen, Jasper followed behind me, placing the bottles in the recycling bin. Busying myself with cleaning up, I ignored his presence until I felt him closer than usual.

"You were watchin' me," He drawled, slowly.

There was no point in denying it, so instead I turned to face him. "So? Am I not allowed to now?"

He didn't respond, just stared at me impassively, before leaving the kitchen. Rolling my eyes, I put the empty popcorn bowl in the sink and then went back to the bedroom. When I got there the lights were off and Jasper was already snuggled deep in bed. Tearing off my shirt, pants, and socks, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and set my alarm for the next morning. It was well after twelve before I crawled into bed and the minute I slid under the covers, Jasper gripped my waist tightly, making me yelp in surprise. He held me down roughly, blunt fingernails digging into my hip, hot breath sliding over the shell of my ear. I could feel his hard cock through the flimsy fabric of my boxers.

I was caught off guard, pinned beneath his callous hands and massive chest. I shuddered in relief when he grinded himself slowly against my backside, electric sparks crackled through the air when our skin touched.

"Is this what ya want?" He growled, deep in my ear. "Ya want me to fuck ya hard and fast,"

Opening my mouth to rasp a yes, I quickly closed it. This entire situation seemed very... _off_. I wanted it—of course I did but not like this, not when he was like a cornered beast, raging above me.

"Not like this," I replied quietly.

He scoffed. "Like what then? When we are makin' love in a field of lilacs or some shit,"

"Or some shit," I said shortly.

"Tell me ya don' want my dick," His deep voice causing my body to vibrate. Slowly he licked my ear lobe, before taking it into his warm mouth. The whole sensation felt heavenly, I quivered in ecstasy feeling my dick swell in my briefs. "And I'll leave ya alone,"

"You know I do," I said gruffly. "I just want your heart along with it,"

In flash, Jasper moved away from me as if he had been burned. Turning over, I looked at the conflicted expressions crossing his face. Sitting up on the bed, our eyes locked on each other.

"I've never wanted anything else," I continued, and when he didn't respond I got frustrated. "Why don't you ever believe me?"

"Because you don't mean it," He hissed.

"Of course I do!"

"No you don'! I haven't seen you in eight _years_ Edward," He snarled. "I don' even know who you are,"

"I'm willing to wait,"

"There's nothin' to be waitin' for we had our chance."

"No," I said shaking my head manically. "I don't think so, if that were true you wouldn't feel this,"

Surging forward I pressed my lips firmly against his, causing the words to die in his throat. Closing my eyes I felt the air crackle around us, sparks shot through my entire body and I was relieved when Jasper didn't push me away. The feeling of his lips, as they started to move against mine, tasting him as he deepened the kiss. It was so good, too good and I found myself drowning in his essence, sweet warm satisfaction pooled in my stomach and all too soon he was pulling away.

Cautiously I slid my hand slowly up his thigh, watching his chest rise and fall, his breathing obviously laboured. Cupping his crotch, I waited for him to push my hand away but I was pleasantly surprised when he arched his hips into my grasp. Taking it in stride I eagerly kneaded his cock through his boxers, enjoying the low moan slipping from his swollen lips. He was a sight to behold, legs spread beneath the thin white sheets, eyes closed and mouth open as he panted, thrusting his hips with each stroke.

"Stop," he said weakly.

"You want me and I want you…there is no turning back."

When he started shoving me away, I attacked him, desperately grasping his face trying to kiss him. Jasper braced his hands against my chest pushing hard, as he struggled against the hold I had on him. But I wasn't letting go that quickly. Growing angry he bit down on my bottom lip, his teeth pierced the delicate flesh and I jerked away from him with a loud shriek. Wiggling out of my grasp, he elbowed me in the stomach and I felt the breath leave my body. Cursing, I grabbed his shoulders, pinning him down beneath me as his arms flailed battling against my weight and strength. Before I could get a proper grip on him, he curled his hand into a fist and it collided with my face.

A burst of pain exploded behind my eyelids and with a cry of fury I rolled us both off the bed, tumbling onto the rug, narrowly missing the sharp edge of the night table. We were like animals, a power struggle between two Alpha males. We both punched and smacked each other until I struck him boldly with my fist.

"Fuck," He yelled clutching his face.

Wedging myself between his legs, I then straddled him, seizing his engorged cock in my hand. "You're still hard,"

Blindly he swatted at my hand, trying to get me off but I chuckled at him. "We are the same person, you and I, trust me baby we'll always be together," I said stroking him languidly.

Jasper's body stilled beneath me, his hands gripped my hips painfully tight as he thrust into my hand. A moan erupted from his throat and _this_ victory felt sweet.

"Uh," He grunted, arching his back. "Fuck, Edward don't stop,"

As if I planned too.

Digging his nails into my hips, he quickly flipped us over so he was on top. The sudden movement caused my hand to let go but Jasper took control, grabbing both of our cocks while he stroked them together. We both moaned when our dicks touched, I hastily wrapped my legs around his strong hips and my arms around his wide shoulders, feeling the power beneath each thrust. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, his body heat ignited the air, causing me to become light headed and drunk off his essence. Jasper's body was solid muscle, bulky and rough as he thrust his cock against mine with vigor.

"Yes," I hissed, when the swollen head of our members brushed against each other.

I felt like I was under the sea, the water pressure building, weighing down on my lungs until I was fully submerged. Despite the rug, chafing against my back scraping it and the slight tremor of my leg muscles as they hung onto Jasper for dear life this experience was so fucking beautiful.

My heart swelled painfully in my chest with so much love I had to offer him.

If only he'd just take it.

If only he'd just give in.

Squeezing my eyes tight, I found myself screaming as he bit down on my neck, claiming me. Feeling the strong muscles in his back constrict and contract beneath my hands, made my eyes roll back. Pre-cum lubricated the erotic slide of us against each other. Leaning forward I captured his lips into a searing kiss, shoving my tongue down his throat to stifle his whimpers. Jasper's hand was wrapped around my bicep clenched tightly, and I knew I'd have a bruise there tomorrow. There was nothing sweet or tender about this, it was strictly primal. Jasper had gone eight years without being with anyone and he was horny. At some point, I expected the beast to rear its ugly face but it didn't.

This man frantically thrusting on top of me was still my Jasper.

And just knowing that made me hug him a little closer.

As our tongues battled for dominance, I wanted to wail when I felt my orgasm pending. With all that pent up energy, I wanted to squeeze my balls so that I could hold onto this feeling a little longer, constantly ride the edge of these sensations. With a lamented cry, my orgasm tore through me. Shredding all reality apart, with sudden sparks of pleasure and ecstasy I was blinded by white lights as I quivered beneath him with sweat pouring off my face. The intensity of the orgasm left my arms and legs feeling like jelly, weightless.

Jasper followed soon after, his body stiffened, before going completely limp on top of mine. I felt his hot breath in my ear as he snuggled deeper into my neck. Inhaling deeply I threaded my hands through his sodden locks smiling widely to myself.

"What are ya smilin' 'bout?" Jasper asked, breathlessly.

"How did you know I was smiling?" I asked, now grinning outright.

"I just know," He mumbled.

We both lay on the floor panting heavily. My chest expanded almost painfully, as the cum cooled on my stomach. That orgasm had taken a lot of out of me and I felt completely sedated.

"Wow," Jasper said.

"That was amazing," I said. "Ready for round two?"

Rolling him over so that I was on top this time, we both laughed when my lips crashed into his.

* * *

I walked into the building at a brusque pace, trying to navigate my way through the crowd with sunglasses on. The room seemed permanently tinted as I made my way to Mrs. Forrest's office on the third floor. Letting the secretary know I'd arrived, I sat in the waiting room with a big smile on my face, humming to myself. The muscles in my arms and legs felt stiff from sleeping on the floor, I had various rug burns all over my back and thighs. Not to mention my lip was swollen and my eye was a little purple around the edges, but it had all been worth it. I loved how I could still feel his large hands on my waist, or his heavy body molded into mine. It was a glorious feeling to know that all my pain, agony, and hard work had all paid off in the end.

I knew he wasn't mine _yet_ but babies always walk before they can run.

"Mrs. Forrest will see you now," The receptionist said.

Grinning kindly at her, I waltzed into the office, making myself at home on her couch while Mrs. Forrest stared at me puzzled.

"Good day, I presume?" She asked, sitting in her signature chair.

"Excellent," I replied cheekily.

"Come on Edward, there is no sun in here, why don't you take those glasses off and tell me all about it." She said.

"Gladly," I took the sunglasses off watching the smile fade slowly from her lips.

"Dear God, what happened to your face?"

I smirked at her. "Progress,"

* * *

**A/N: All those beautiful reviews made me update faster:) Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! And my wonderful Beta who was up at three am editing the story:) Much love to you all! **


	6. December 22nd, 2013

_Rage_

* * *

_December 22__th__ 2013_

Hate was a funny thing.

The singular emotion itself was strange. In my mind, I replayed last night over and over. I tried desperately to recall the revulsion and disgust I once felt for Edward, but now it was all clouded, laced with a thick fog of desire. I was so lost and confused; I was like a kid wandering around in the dark, frantically trying to feel my way out of the abyss. In all my rants about resentment and hatred, I walked a fine line, aware of my attraction to him and the way my body responded to his touch, I crossed that line.

The thin line, between love and hate.

Both very passionate emotions, one evoked a positive nature, while with the other came the promise of destruction and devastation. It was through the fine cracks that I slipped, falling into something more terrible than anything I could have imagined. Mostly because the demon in its wicked trickery had been right all along and as much as I tried to shove those feelings down, as hard as I tried to choke the life out of all of them. They still remained _there_, untouched, unspoiled, spouting roots, until all I saw were emerald green eyes dancing before me.

The other night had been _less_ about being horny, and more about trying to devour and tame Edward's wild temperament. Though temporary, I knew his lust for me wouldn't be stopped, but this would at least buy me some time….Time to think while I contemplated a plan that would somehow spare Riley, or at least make Edward overlook him. Taking a deep breath, I gripped the arm of the seat as the plane jostled, my stomach twisted at the turbulence.

I hated flying.

Edward sat calmly beside me, and it took me a moment to realize, he had intertwined our hands. His head was resting on my shoulder, as he lay fast asleep beside me. Gazing over his features, it was easy for me to forget how egotistical and evil this Edward was. I thought back of our time together all those years ago. His lips were slightly pouted and the small crinkle in his forehead was just visible, which was quite adorable. The flight attendant came around to ask if I wanted a drink or anything, but I declined politely. It wouldn't be good manners to show up at Edward's parent's house drunk. I could only imagine the disappointed tone in Carlisle's voice when Edward told them I was coming.

When I thought about seeing Carlisle's face again, I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white. The rage I felt earlier twisted manically, and if he wasn't Edward's father, I would have fucking killed him.

Before all this happened, he knew me in the group home.

That bastard knew who I was the entire time, and still, he allowed the school to press charges against me. Spouting some _shit_ about me being a rapist, I was sure Edward told them all, that what we had was completely consensual. I felt the heat engulf my body as I thought about Carlisle, whose life was so fucking perfect and how he hadn't spent eight years living in hell.

Well, he'd be happy to know, that the next chance I got I'd stab him in the back. Thrust the blade deep, before twisting it and watching his life force drain from his body. Then I'd relish in the pleasure of drinking his blood.

If not for Edward I would have done it already.

Brushing away the stray hairs from his face, I gently shook his shoulders, when the pilot told us that we had reached our destination and that the plane would be landing shortly. We were on Edward's private jet, so I relaxed a little more into the comfortable seats, as he came back to consciousness.

"Hmm, are we there?" He asked, rubbing his eyes endearingly.

"Yeah, we're here," I mumbled, feeling the heat rise to my face, as I watched him stretch out his long limbs.

"Is Garrett awake?" He questioned, twisting his body he looked over at his friend, who was sound asleep a few rows away from us. "I don't know why he wanted to sit all the way over there."

"I can think of a few reasons," I said lowly.

"Yeah, well his behavior is getting old quick,"

"I reckon he's just tryin' to keep ya safe,"

"From you…?" Edward scoffed. "Please…You're like a big ol' Teddy bear,"

"A Teddy bear ya want to violate," I smirked.

"Damn right I do," He growled, closing the distance between us, pressing his lips soundly to mine. It was soft and slow like misty rain, showering my lips with delicacy. Moaning into the kiss I threaded my fingers through his hair bringing him closer. Before he could deepen it I started pulling away, chuckling at his pouty expression.

"Come back," He demanded leaning forward again.

"We're 'bout to land," I said smiling.

"I don't care," He said capturing my lips again. Lazily I allowed him to kiss me, casually dipping his tongue into my mouth. Groaning he cupped both sides of my face and started moving his lips more forcefully, the kiss became more frantic. "Hmm, do you know every part of you tastes so good?" He said, pulling away and placing a few tiny peeks to my lips.

A loud cough sounded behind us and we turned around to the noise. Garrett stood with his luggage in hand staring at us.

"We should get going," He muttered, before striding past.

Standing to my feet, I stretched my limbs, before grabbing the carry on bag I had brought with me. Edward mirrored my movements, and soon we were both exiting the jet, and jumping into the limo that awaited us on the runway. Sitting beside Edward on the leather seats, I could almost feel the tension simmering between the two of them. Garrett was silently glaring at Edward, as if he had just pissed in his cheerios. Edward was staring back at him with an equal measure of irritation, only his face seemed far more beseeching. Finally Garrett broke eye contact and began fiddling with his phone.

"You're going to love it Jasper," Edward said. "Nobody is there yet, but trust me when they do get there, well….let's just say the party will really start," He stated, cryptically.

Mashing my eyebrows together I wondered what kind of sick twisted plan he had up his sleeve. Cautiously I took notice of Garrett's body language, and it struck me as odd that he looked so incredibly uncomfortable and I had an idea that it had something to do with the way Edward was acting—something wasn't right.

The uneasiness in my stomach didn't go away until we reached the house. Edward chatted—mostly to himself—about how great the trip was going to be, but I could see that his eyes were tense and he was just trying to distract himself. When we reached the mansion, I openly stared in awe, as we pulled up to a massive house. It was nestled right in the middle of the forest, covered in a white blanket of snow. It was like a winter wonderland I had never seen so much snow, in my entire life. Growing up in Texas, I had never gotten to fully experience snow, except when I was living on the streets with Peter. Pulling up into the driveway, Edward thanked the Limo driver and we all stepped out with our luggage in hand.

"Come on," Edward smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me up the granite steps. Once we were inside, the place looked more like a Cabin, with wooden furniture that looked extremely comfortable and expensive. Toeing off my shoes, I followed Edward around the house as he explained rapidly where everything was, while frequently kissing my cheek.

"There are nine rooms in total but with only Sam and Quinn coming we won't be using that much space," He pattered. "Sam is Garrett's older brother and Quinn is his wife, they probably won't stay long because they have their in-laws to go see. Sharon and Nick will definitely be staying longer, they love it here."

I nodded, trying to keep up with all the names.

"And this is our room," He said, opening the door to a large room. The walls were all white and it had a huge glass window overlooking the forest. Marveling at the view, I watched the snow flicker and fall outside, while I placed my luggage near the door.

"Wow," I said. "I ain't never seen somethin' so pretty. It's like outta dream, ya know?" I walked towards the glass.

"Yeah, Esme designed it like this," Edward replied, coming to stand beside me. "I always loved coming here as a kid," Hearing the front door open and loud chatter float down the hall towards our room, I quickly glanced at him, and noticed he looked very anxious.

"Jasper," He said quietly, gripping my hand. "No matter what happens, just know that I love you very much."

The uneasiness returned full force, as I looked into his eyes I could see he was tense and nervous. Scratching my head, I wondered what the fuck was going on and what he was hiding from me. Intertwining our fingers together he started tugging me towards the door and down the hall to where his family had just arrived. Suspiciously I followed, my stomach coiling in knots, my hands sweating, until we came face to face with the Cullen's.

They were all scattered around the living room. Carlisle stood near the fireplace, eyes blazing with anger. A woman, who had to be his wife, glanced around worriedly. A strange woman with short, black, cropped hair, looked a little nervous while a pregnant blonde glared impassively at her nails. Three large men stood beside Garrett talking animatedly, and two other women occupied the couch.

"Dad," Edward said, announcing our presence and every eye in the room turned to stare.

"Holy hell," The bleach blonde snarled, rolling her eyes. "Who knew he actually had the balls to do it?"

"Edward," Carlisle snarled, taking a few steps forward. "What are you doing? I told you that I didn't want—"

"This is my Christmas too. So I get to spend it with whomever I choose," Edward replied haughtily. "Now, Carlisle I want you to meet Jasper Whitlock,"

Carlisle turned to glare at me.

"We are well acquainted," I said, matching his look.

"Carlisle," Esme said, patting him calmly on the shoulder. "This isn't the time. We have guests, so let's just deal with it later,"

"Fine," Carlisle said. "But be sure to keep track of everything, I don't want any of my things stolen,"

Clenching my fists together, I wanted to rearrange his goddamn face. The fucker had the gall to insult me, after everything he'd done. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm down for a moment.

"Careful _old_ man, I know where you live," I taunted, darkly. His wife visibly shuddered and Edward threw his head back laughing maniacally. Completely stunned Carlisle just stood there, eyes widened in disbelief.

"Come, meet Garrett's parents and his brother," Edward chuckled, pulling me along. We approached an older couple, who I assumed were Garrett's parents. They had the same dark brown eyes and brooding expression he did. His father was casually sipping on a brandy, while his wife look extremely overdressed and dripping in jewellery.

Fucking rich people.

"Jasper, right…?" The elder women said, turning her nose up slightly. "Hmph, that's a strange name. It's very…._unique_…I'm Susan by the way." Her tone was quite condescending, as if I should _already_ know who she was. "Well, Edward certainly didn't lie, you are rather attractive,"

"Susan," Her husband warned. "Give the boy a break,"

"What?" She said smirking, her eyes trailing up and down my body. "I'm married not blind,"

"I'm Nick," He said stretching out his hand. "Nice to meet you son, now that you've been officially hit on by my wife, I can honestly say, welcome to the family," He laughed and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet y'all," I said, smiling graciously.

"Oh and a southern man," Susan's smile grew. "I do believe you are in for quite the inquisition Jasper, are you up for it?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"This our son, Sam," She pointed to a man who was entertaining Emmett by the bar. He looked almost exactly like Garrett, only his hair was dirty blonde, yet he held the same piercing brown eyes. "He'll come say hi later."

I pretended not to notice Garrett seething in the corner, but I guess he didn't think his parents would like or want to be associated with me. For a few moments, Susan continued to ask probing questions while her husband lightheartedly scolded her. It was strange, I wasn't used to having people be genuinely interested in my life before, and they seemed intrigued with everything I was saying about growing up in Texas.

"Well," Garrett said, obviously trying to end the conversation. "I'm going to go unpack and retire, when will dinner be ready?"

"Oh shoot," Esme said. "We should get started on that right away, Susan, Rosalie, Alice, how about a little help?"

Rosalie struggled to get off the couch due to her large belly, but she managed to glare at me before entering the kitchen.

"So," Nick said loudly. "Since it's just the men in the room, how about we play some pool?"

"Sure," Emmett shrugged, walking over to us. "I will enjoy taking all of your money,"

"Let's keep it clean guys," Carlisle said pouring a drink at the bar, but it was clear those guys weren't listening.

"What makes you think you're going to win?" Garrett teased.

"Because I'm the best," Emmett said simply. "And it's not like youve ever won a game,"

"I know for a fact that isn't true," Sam laughed. "We won that time back in college, and I won against you two, right Edward?"

Four sets of heads turned to look at him, only to find Edward staring at me with a slightly deranged look on his face. I felt his eyes penetrate my skin, trying to consume me. The magnetic pull of his emerald orbs, made the hairs on back of my neck stand up, and I was sure everyone else could see the change in his demeanour. In those haunting eyes, I felt the demon staring back, watching and waiting for something malevolent.

"Earth to Edward…?" Sam said snapping his fingers.

"Hmmm," Edward said jerking out of his daze. "Sorry what…?"

"You were completely out of it man" Sam said. "Anyway like I was saying in college we totally kicked your ass—"

"Jasper and I won't be playing," Edward announced, cutting Sam off.

"What?" Emmett asked. "Why not, afraid you're going to lose?"

Edward scoffed. "Nah," he easily threaded his fingers through mine, and started pulling me towards the door. "I want to show Jasper the rest of the house,"

"Okay, well don't be too loud!" Emmett joked, laughing.

Edward flipped him off before we left the living room. Reluctant and confused, I followed him, _not_ around the house but back to our room. Once we got inside he closed the door, his back leaning heavily against it, giving me a predatory look.

I knew exactly what he wanted.

I had seen that look many times before and nothing had changed about it. Sucking in a deep breath I wondered how long I could do this. How long could I pretend until it all become transparent? Hand jobs were one thing, but sex was entirely different. Not that I hadn't thought about it because I had, almost every second of everyday. Having sex with Edward would be a mistake of epic proportions; he'd confuse the act with making love. With all my hate and resentment wrapped up in a neat little package waiting to implode there was no way I could ever make love to Edward, at least not now.

I could fuck him, but I couldn't love him.

Not in the way that he hoped and that didn't bother me none but I knew he'd just tear himself apart again. Pushing himself from the door Edward moved towards me, licking his lips hungrily.

"I know you wanted to play pool," He mumbled, placing his hands on my wide shoulders. "But I just wanted to feel you…"

I cock at eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"I don't know," He blushed a little, "To make sure this is real….that you are real and I have you in my arms….in my heart and all to myself,"

"Whacha mean? I'm real, and I have been here this whole time," I replied.

"Oh, Jasper," He laughed softly, shaking his head. "You're so…..I just meant that I….I'm happy that you're here meeting my family….it's something I've always dreamed of,"

I stare at him impassively.

To every girl and boy, I guess meeting the parents is some kind of monumental event, but to me it was nothing more than a horrible façade, because I fucking hated Carlisle. His very name was like acid on my tongue and I wished for the vilest things to happen to him.

I scoffed. "What the fuck for? I ain't yer goddamn boyfriend,"

He looked puzzled for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly I wanted to hurt him, and I didn't like where this conversation was going. This whole masquerade wasn't me, I didn't meet peoples parents and I don't play the good guy. His family had looked at me like I was dirt under their fingernails, all because they knew the truth—with the exception of Garrett's parents and his brother.

"I never agreed to be yer anythin'—"

"No," Edward said slowly, his face hardening. "That's not true….Last night we hooked up and we had a fucking deal Jasper. I get you, whenever I want, you are _mine_."

Right, the deal.

How could I forget?

Swallowing thickly, I tore off my shirt and then started with the button on my pants. "Ya want me now while yer family is awake or later when they can hear us through the walls?"

Edward gave me a sly look. "You can't pretend I'm being unfair, when it was _you_ who came to me about seeing Riley. All is fair in love and war sweetie,"

I stood in front of him in just my boxers waiting.

"And you want it too Jasper," He said smiling. "Why else would you be so eager to get undressed?"

I pause, thumbs hooked in the waistband of my boxers. "Whatever," I mumble. "You want me and now you have me,"

"I've always had you," He replied sinking to his knees. "Do you remember my first blow job? Gosh, I was so nervous and you talked me through it…I think you should know that since then I've learned a few new tricks,"

I chuckled. "Yeah, you were shakin' like a leaf,"

He smiled, his hands replacing mine, resting them on the waistband of my briefs. "As you can see I've ripened with age…"

Inhaling deeply, he took in my musky scent, sniffing and moaning in elation, he tentatively ran his cheek up and down my length. Watching him from this angle he looked absolutely divine, his eyes were closed—much to my dismay—but the way was he was caressing me was much more gentle. Gripping the back of his neck I roughly tugged on his hair impatiently waiting for him to take me into his mouth.

It had been so long since I felt anything remotely sexual.

My dick was hard, straining, and pulsating with need and desire. I wanted to slam into his open moist mouth and fuck his gorgeous face. In a flash his eyes snapped open and he gazed up at me with such intensity, I felt transported back in time, when Edward was mine and I loved him. The emotions hit me all at once, like sensations jolting every nerve, my entire body tingled.

Taking the head of my cock he eased it carefully into his mouth, he was so gentle and loving, I had to stop my hips from thrusting forward. With my mind screaming at me I continued to stare down at Edward, his pink puckered lips wrapped gorgeously around my cock just made me impossibly harder. In this position he looked so young, carefree and dare I say beautiful.

My breath hitched when his tongue darted out to taste, lick and suck on my length as if he couldn't get enough. Digging my blunt fingernails into his scalp I let myself enjoy this feeling, basking in the pleasure, warmth and yearning pooling in my gut. Soon I became flustered, the heat rising in my chest, balls tightened and the gaze I found arousing soon felt like molten lava on my skin.

I didn't want it to be over yet.

I wanted to stay here forever.

Realizing what I was thinking, had me frustrated and more than a little disturbed. For so long Edward had been the enemy. The nemeses of my pathetic life, but now since we'd gotten to know each other again, I started to understand the reasons behind his mistakes.

"S-stop," I stuttered out, my legs threatening to buckle under me.

Edward didn't respond he continued to hollow his cheeks, sucking vigorously, slurping with obscene noises. Even though he never said it, I could feel his underlying refusal to stop under my demand.

He knows me better than I know myself.

With one finale grunt, I released, streaming hot liquid into his mouth, jerking my hips forward, riding out the wave upon, wave of orgasmic bliss. I felt hot, then cold. I shuddered as he helped me upright. That was the moment I realized, he's always had my heart.

This recognition was both dangerous and alluring. Precisely because no matter where I went or what I did it would always be him; haunting my every thought and dream, crowding every inch of my mind. Instead of dwelling more on this predicament, I put it out of my mind.

These thoughts and feelings were confusing.

I didn't want to feel them. I really I wished I didn't.

Steadying my hips he chortled gleefully, wiping some of the residual cum off his chin. The smile on his face was so wide, his eyes were crinkled with mirth and satisfaction. I knew that beautiful smile was only for me.

"Wow," I murmured, panting. "Yer real good, did Garrett teach you that?"

It was such a beautiful moment—so why did I ruin it?

Edward's smile faded before it turned into a frown.

Slightly perplexed he stood to his feet, his eyes bored into mine. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wonderin'," I said pulling up my briefs. "Ya said you learned a few tricks, so I just assumed it was from him,"

Why the fuck are we talking about Garrett?

That little green eyed monster was creeping up on me again, it was angry and malicious.

"It doesn't matter," Edward said seriously. "I wanted to please you….have I done something wrong?"

"No," I answer shortly. "It was great, real nice the way yer tongue moved and stuff…"

"Okay,"

He didn't look pleased with my response but I wasn't sure what else to say. Before he could open his mouth to respond, there was a hard knock on the door.

"I hope you guys can get decent quick," Emmett called. "Because I'm hungry and it's dinner time!"

"We'll be out in a minute," Edward yelled back. Grabbing my pants off the floor I quickly began to pull them on then my long sleeve grey shirt. When I was fully dressed I started walking towards the door but Edward stopped me, weaving his arm around my narrow waist he gently brushed his cheek against mine before leaning close to my ear.

"You don't have to be jealous of Garrett." He whispered chucking softly. "Once you see that we are still the same Jasper, you'll understand that what I felt for him isn't even a fraction of what I _feel_ for you."

* * *

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair.

I was being glared at, by various members of Edward's family. It wasn't enough that I was wedged between Edward and Susan, with Carlisle in my peripheral vision but that blonde bitch wouldn't stop glowering or making snide remarks, every time Edward or I spoke. I would have told the bitch to shut the fuck up, if her boyfriend or husband didn't look like he could beat me to a bloody pulp. The dinner was held in the vast dining room and we were having roast duck , served with rice and some other vegetable that I'd forgotten the names of. Edward has his hand possessively on my knee, occasionally kissing my cheek between bites.

"You guys look happy," The pixie girl observed. She seemed friendly enough, nothing like the prissy people who surrounded her.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "It's a miracle we found each other again,"

Garrett scoffed into his food.

"Don't slouch, honey," Susan chastised him. "It's rude to eat like a caveman, sit up straight,"

"So, how long have you been together?" Esme asked, although I could tell she wasn't really interested, just trying to be polite or fish for information.

"A few days," Edward answered.

"What?" Esme looked uneasy and slightly perplexed. "You've only been together—"

"Officially, yes, but I've known him my whole life,"

"I hardly think that knowing him when you were a boy constitutes as—"

"Of course it does," Edward replied.

She looked agitated for a moment but just forced a smile. "Well, although, having you here Jasper was unexpected and unplanned….It's a nice surprise,"

"Thank ya ma'am," I said coolly. "I ain't had a home cooked meal in a long time so this here is real good. Nothin' like my momma's southern cookin' but it's something new,"

I didn't want to tell her that the duck was _disgusting_.

"How did you get that scar?" Susan asked, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. "It looks quite….serious did you have to get it stitched up?"

"Mother," Garrett cut in. "I'm sure Jasper doesn't need you badgering him—"

"Who's badgering? Am I badgering you, honey?" She asked innocently.

"No—"

"Exactly," She gave Garrett a pointed look. "I'm sure there's an interesting story behind that scar, do tell,"

"Sorry, ma'am," I said clearing my throat. "But it isn't that interestin',"

"Oh, I disagree," She replied. "Come on tell me, since you're practically family."

Several people stiffened when she said the word family, and I could tell by the looks on their faces that I most definitely wasn't considered _family_. These rich uppity fuck's didn't know anything about family or loyalty. They were too busy chasing money to give a shit about that. As I sat at the table watching their interactions I realized that nothing I did would ever please them so why try?

The one thing they didn't know, was that Edward and I would never be a part of this family. No matter how much he tried to be normal, suppress his natural urge to not conform it would always be a struggle. To me, these people were _nothing_, just an annoyance that I had to endure for Edward's sake.

"Okay," I replied, since the subject wasn't going to get dropped anytime soon. "I got it in prison…." I waited for her initial reactions, when she just nodded encouragingly, I continued. "It's real silly when I look back on it," I mumbled, mostly to myself. "I was protectin' a friend, Riley, he was just a dumb kid who didn't want nothin' from nobody….but, boy could he be a feisty one," I smiled remembering his sassy tone. "Riley just danced to his own beat, ya know? He was like them pretty boys who acted all girly, but could hold his own. Just some poor kid from Forks, who had gotten busted for armed robbery, but one look at him and you'd see he wouldn't hurt a fly…..anyway, there was this guy, Marcel. A real big guy who didn't like how…._colorful_ Riley was and decided to mess with him,"

"What did they do?" Susan asked, enthralled.

Edward's hand slid over to mine, as if he could tell what kind of horror I was going to speak of next.

"They used to beat him up, give him a hard time….." I felt my breath, hitch as the scenes of Riley broken and bruised flashed before my eyes. "They'd steal his clothes, lunch, and money he'd receive from his family…..The cops were in on it too, because Riley was too goddamn queer for their liking," I spit bitterly. "I ain't one to get involved in other people's problems….but he was just a kid, ya know? And when we became cellmates, he was more than a flamboyant guy who wanted to shove his gayness down yer throat, he was just Riley," My hand tightened around Edwards as I was being transported back into time. "We became friends….of course, they didn't like that," My face hardened when I recalled the look on Marcel's face. "I reckoned it was because he had more protection now….So, one day, I ain't sure how Marcel pulled it off but he managed to get Riley alone…..Some guys in there aren't gay, just when they're servin' a life sentence like Marcel, sex isn't always easy to come by."

Susan gasped, but I was far too immersed in the past to pay attention.

"A whole group of them fuckin' raped him…" I spat, feeling my other hand curl into a fist. "He was sent to the infirmary for several weeks before they allowed him out….After, it was like his flame had gone out, those bastards killed him…" My gut churned as I thought about Riley, bloody and broken. "That's the day I vowed to protect him. And when those fucker's came for him again I was there, standing between them and Riley. I ain't no fighter or anythin', I just know how to protect myself and what's mine and when Marcel stepped forward I said; touch him and I'll _kill_ you," I swore with a vengeance. "All at once they rushed at me, but I stood tall, took on each and every one of them….'Course, I couldn't hold them off fo' long and they managed to hold me down. One of them had a razor blade they snatched from the showerin' room and beat me bloody before slicin' up my face real good,"

Proverbially I fingered the scar, feeling the course skin and faded line that was a reminder of what I had gone through. "I screamed as loud as I could, nobody _chose_ to hear me that day. Which I don' blame them because hell, it ain't like they could stop Marcel and his goons…Anyway, after that, they left me there, mutilated, bleeding my life out without a care in the world. They went back to tauntin' Riley and threatin' him…..Marcel was gonna hold him down for 'round two as he called it, but I was havin' none of that. Somehow, through the grace of God I managed to stand to my feet and I stood tall, I ain't never consider myself to be brave but this was life or death and there was no way I was going to let them destroy Riley again….So, once again I stood, immovable, between him and my boy,"

"They thought that just because they had broken my body, they had broken my spirit. But my momma used to say, that a man who conquers others is strong, but a man conquers himself is _might_," I paused, letting the words sink in. "It was a war, tryna stand up for him and do the right thing, regardless of what those men thought about me and him. For weeks I battled with myself over what to do and I knew that kid would need me more than anythin'. So I told that fucker that if he touched Riley I'd kill him and I did…"

My eyes slide over to Edward's watching his sadistic reaction.

"Surely you didn't…?" Susan said laughing nervously.

"Sure did, snapped his fuckin' neck when the guards came and were going to lock us in solitary confinement,"

"You killed him?" Susan gasped in horror.

"Yeah," I grinned. "He had a lot of enemies so….it ain't like he wasn't a dead man already….Plus, he had a life sentence so in the end I was doin' him a favor."

By now the entire table was listening, each and every one looked completely in shock, Garrett, Alice, Sam and Esme stared at me with horrified expressions. While Emmett and Rosalie were trying desperately not to show their fear and shock, but I could _smell_ it on their skin. Carlisle turned furiously toward Edward, gripping his fork so tightly it bent under his hand. Susan and Nick were unsure how to respond, their eyes darted back and forth around the tense table trying to make sense of the monster they had just unleashed.

The truth was that I was a murder and a rapist.

Those _two_ abominable things, would never fit in their cookie cutter world.

Glancing to my right, I locked eyes with the man who claimed to love me, and I wondered if he'd still want me. Now that he knew the truth. I wasn't the same Jasper I was from his youth, I would never be him again. I was a cold harder fucker who wanted revenge. I lived and breathed it, from the day I left prison, now it was saturated in my blood. In sharing my past I was testing him, he knew it. To see if he could handle whatever would come our way, in my lust for retribution.

As usual Edward did not disappoint he smirked, jutted his chin forward, and rose to the challenge. As if silently beckoning me to _bring_ it on. In the midst of the tense dinner, with awkward silence hanging in the air, Edward leaned forward, planting a big wet kiss on my lips.

Through all of our differences and disagreements, Edward understood me better than most and sometimes past the point of sanity. He knew why I'd killed Marcel and why I'd do it again in a heartbeat. That subtle comprehension was hard to come by, and deep down I wondered if we were one soul dwelling in two bodies, separated at birth only to be reconnected through space and time.

Perhaps, Edward was right all along, we were one and the same.

"So…" He announced, although his eyes never left mine. "Anyone up for desert…?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm incredibly sorry for the late update! I've been busy with my other stories. I hope you guys enjoyed the little background information on Riley and he should be appearing in the next few chapters coming up. A HUGE thanks goes to Beanothercullen for helping me through this chapter :) Much love! And another thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, I really enjoyed your comments :) **


End file.
